Love Is Timeless
by Charai London
Summary: Hermione is abused both mentally and physically by those that should love her the most to the point that she can't take it. During her first week of Hogwarts she is haunted by nightmares of her home. She decides to use the time turner. Full sum inside!
1. Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as you should know.

**Full Summary:** Hermione is abused both mentally and physically by those that should love her the most to the point that she can't take it. During her first week of Hogwarts she is haunted by nightmares of her home. She decides to use the time turner to make a difference in her life. Though there is an accident and she ends up farther than she expected. In the time of the marauders. When she finds a life she loves, will she go back?

Chapter 1- Issues

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Just trying to get out of a nightmare that had been real.

_Hermione laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was late in august and the moon shown beautifully through her window reflecting off her peach walls. Though she couldn't enjoy it. Her head pounded and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She tried to forget the pain that surged through her body. A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about what had transpired. Her stepfather William had just came home from being out. In his usual long brown trench coat and jeans. His black hair was messy and oily and didn't complement is long face. He had been drinking again and smelt like smoke. When he arrived he went straight to Hermione's mother who was always sitting on the couch waiting for him._

"Grace, where's my food," he yelled.

"I told Hermione to make it," she said plainly.

"Then where is it?" He pointed to the clear table.

"I don't know. Ask her!" she snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way," he said, slapping her in the face. Grace didn't even defend herself. She just held her face and looked back at the television. William grunted and began walking up the stairs. Hermione heard the shouting and began to panic. He's back. She didn't know he was home yet since she just got out the shower. She was drying her hair while looking in the mirror. On her rib cage was a bruise that she got only a few days before for spending too much time on her homework from Hogwarts.

Hermione snapped out her thoughts when there was a pound on the door.

"Um--Yes?" The nervousness was apparent in her voice.

"What are you doing in there!" Hermione froze. She wasn't expecting him home so soon and knew why he was unhappy.

"I--I was taking a shower. I'm sorry about the dinner. I didn't know you'd be home so soon." Her breath quickened. The handle to the bathroom door shuck and she remembered she didn't lock it and she dared not try too. She wrapped her towel around herself just in time when he barged in.

"How many times have a told that I want my dinner on the table when I get HOME!" She looked down to her toes. She couldn't look him in the face. She never could and she felt so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you and-"

"I don't want to hear it! And look at me when I'm talking to you." He roughly grabbed her neck and slammed her to the wall. "You're just a selfish little wench, aren't you? Always thinking about your needs before others."

"No, I don't," she spurted. She was losing her breath.

"Don't talk back too me." More pressure was put to her neck.

"Please, I-"

"There goes that I again. What about my needs? I have needs. I have urges. What about those huh?" Hermione didn't even need to think what would happen next. It had happened before. She looked around for something she could use to get him off, but nothing was around. The bathroom was no help to her. Then she thought about her only weapon. Hermione tried to use all her strength and gave him a kick right where it should hurt. William let her go and squealed in pain Hermione ran out the bathroom and down the hall. She tried to get into her room, but it was locked.

"No, NO! Open you stupid door!" She pounded on the door. She heard the television on, but she remembered turning it off. It was then that her mother opened it. "Mum! What are you doing in there?"

"I'm sorry hun, but better you than me," she said shutting the door in Hermione's face.

"MUM! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" she pleaded. She couldn't believe it. Hermione nails scraped the door, leaving long marks. By this time William had already recovered and was on his way down the hall. Hermione stood in place. She was stuck and didn't know what to do. The usually quick thinking Hermione was out of ideas. She just couldn't think.

"So, you think you can outsmart me?" He grunted sending a punch straight to her stomach. Hermione fell and doubled over in pain. "You're not as smart as everyone thinks you are." He said kicking her in the ribs. She yelled in pain. He climbed on top of her and started banging her head against the railing.

Hermione was scrunched in a ball of pain and was crying her eyes out. Once again he took over her body. Then again it wasn't her's anymore.

Hermione awoke screaming. Then she realized that she was in her bed, in the girls' dormitory, at Hogwarts, where she was safe. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Parvati woke up at the sound of the scream and noticed that it was Hermione that screamed. She got up and walked over to Hermione's bed. Hermione looked up at Parvati and began to cry more into her shoulder.

"Parvati, how could I?" 

"How you what?" She asked with a confused look on her face. This wasn't the Hermione she knew.

"How could I let that happen?

"What Hermione?" Hermione just realized that she was starting to spill out her secrets and she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone.

"I'm sorry, Parvati. I just had the worst nightmare ever and I guess I was just thinking out loud."

"It's okay, Hermione. You want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm alright really." She said putting a fake smile on her face. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay Hermione. I'll be here if you need to talk."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Parvati headed back to her bed and went right to sleep. Hermione however could not sleep. Even under the red sheets of Gryffindor tower, she kept reliving the thoughts in her head. For the first time she began to think that she could've done something. Even if it meant a fight or running away. She began to think about her best friends, Ron and Harry. They meant the world to her, but she couldn't tell them. She'd feel so ashamed. She'd feel dirtier than she already felt.

The next day...

Hermione sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts she was silent. She hadn't said a word since the class started and stared at the same page for over fifteen minutes. Harry nudged Hermione in the side. She shook her head and looked at Harry. She had bags under her eyes and they looked soulless.

"Hermione, what's been going on with you? Ever since we saw you on the train you've been acting like this," Harry whispered.

"It's nothing Harry. I just don't feel like being bothered," she explained.

"Hermione, this isn't like you. You don't care if you're late to class, you don't care about studying, and it's as if you don't care about Ron and I anymore."

"You know I care about you two. I'm just going through something right now and I just want to be left alone." She said turning her head and tried paying attention to the teacher.

"Why can't you tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

"Harry, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business."

Harry didn't know what it was, but he would find out. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Hermione could feel it too. She felt uneasy around Harry. She didn't like that she couldn't tell him. He would press her about the matters, she knew it. She took one last look at Harry and got up.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I have to go." She ran out the classroom leaving everyone confused. Especially the two people that truly cared for her. Harry and Ron looked at her each other. Harry shrugged and looked back at the doors Hermione ran threw.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Hermione reached up to the Gryffindor common room. There were too many people so she headed up to the dormitory. Thankfully no one was there. She sat on her bed and held her hands to her head. It was getting bad. When took that finally look at Harry she couldn't see him. All she could see was William. Hermione screamed and kicked her trunk. Things will never be the same. Ever since he died. She thought to herself. She plopped on the bed and started playing with her time turner, trying not to turn it when an idea came to mind.

AN: Hope you liked it and hope you don't think it's moving to fast and if you're going to say something mean at least make it constructive.


	2. Backwards

Chapter 2: Backwards

Big Thanks to my reviewers, Lola and Starynite816 and their reviews. Enjoy! My Holiday present to all of you!

Hermione laid in her bed. She kept running through her mind what she could do and how she would do it. _I can't use the time turner. It's against the rules._ She thought to herself. _You're allowed to break the rules once in a while. You're not perfect._ Said a creepy little voice in the back of her head. _Shut up!_ Hermione yelled to herself.

She sat up in bed as the noon sun shown through the window. As she looked through herself she began to realize that using the time turner would probably be the only way to get a chance at a new life and get her family back.

"Okay." Hermione convinced to herself. "If I'm going to do this I need to find somewhere private, but that's almost impossible in this school. If I'm really going to do this I need somewhere private." She walked out of the dormitory and headed down to the common room.

As always it was full and she decided to leave. She walked around the hallways trying to avoid prefects, ghosts, teachers, anyone that might question her. Around the corner she could here someone coming so she opened the closest door to her. She walked in and placed her back on the door. When she looked around she found it to be the Charms room and it was surprisingly empty. Standing in the empty room, Hermione had a good feeling. "Never thought this room was ever empty." she whispered. She stared down at the time turner that laid on her chest. It glittered in the light for the room was dark and light shown through the only window. She placed the trinket in between her finger. She whispered good bye and good riddance to the world she would no longer know; though for some reason she felt as if she were saying good bye forever. As she began to turn the time turner she heard a squeak of floor wood, but paid it know mind. She began to spin it faster. She didn't know when to stop, but hoped she would when the time was right. It was then she heard the creek again. Turning around she saw the door open and out came Draco Malfoy along with an exhausted and very messy Pansy Parkinson. Her skirt was ruffled and her hair was a mess. Hermione didn't even want to think what was going on. She continued to spin the time turner and tried to sneak into a corner though she did not succeed in her efforts.

"GRANGER!" Hermione looked at Draco. She was shocked at what they could have been doing. Before she could turn and run away Hermione was hit in the chest by one of Draco's spells. It hit her with such force the she flew back and hit the wall. Hermione's vision was blurred. She felt dizzy and then blacked out. What Hermione didn't notice was that she wasn't hit with the full blast of the spell. In fact it was her time turner that took the damage and was now shattered into pieces.

A groggy Hermione woke up to a feeling of softness under head and back. She tried to open her eyes and sit up, but a sharp pain hit her head. Automatically she laid back down in bed. Her eyes blinked a few times before they gained focus. The room had a yellow red-ish tint since they sun was setting and was just above the horizon. Hermione knew she must have been out for a long time. A few hours at that. She heard someone coming near, it was Madame Pomfrey. Hermione tried to sit up straight without the feeling of nausea. Madame Promfrey came to the side of her bed and handed her a mug.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's tea. With a little something to help with the pain. You had quite a bump, but I took care of it."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione paused, "Um--Do you know how I got here?"

"Oh, that Potter boy brought you in. He said he found you in the charms room unconscious and brought you here right away."

_Harry brought me here. How did he even know I was there? What about Malfoy? And the time...?_ Hermione looked down at her chest. Her time turner was gone. That's what she expected. She had to find Harry. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath. Madame Pomfrey was walking away.

"Wait Madam Pomfrey." called Hermione

"Yes dear, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel much better that tea did the trick. I just wanted to know if you know where Harry went after he brought me here?"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"I think you're mistaken. The only Potter in this school is James Potter." Madame Pomfrey corrected.

"James Potter? I guess I was mistaken."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione awkwardly. "You've had a bad bump to your head. I think you should rest."

"I think your right." Hermione agreed. She walked back to her bed and went under the covers. Staring at the cover Hermione was thinking. She couldn't believe what she just heard. That she was at Hogwarts with James Potter, but that would mean Lily and Sirius were there too. Along with Professor Lupin and that ratfink Peter Pettigrew. Hermione continued to think about actually being stuck in the time of the Marauders.

It had been a few hours since Hermione woke up and found herself back in time. She was still in wonder of she would get herself out of this very sticky situation, but then again was it really that bad? She was reading a copy of her favorite book Hogwarts a History that Madame Pomfrey let her borrow, when she heard the door to the Hospital wing open. A tall boy with messy black hair walked in. He was an exact replica of Harry except without green eyes. She knew right there and then that it was James Potter. He began walking down straight to her bed. She indulged herself in the book. When he finally reached her she slowly set the book down her lap.

"I see that you're awake." said James cheerfully.

"Yes, I am." Hermione took a deep breath. "And I see that now I can thank my rescuer. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"No problem. What is your name?"

"My name is Hermione." she smiled.

"I'm James." There was a silence for a few seconds when James finally asked a question that was on his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you unconscious in the charms classroom." He sat down at the side of her bed.

_Oh boy Hermione. How are you going to explain that?_ "I don't know. I was in the classroom. You see I'm uh--new here. Yeah I'm new and was just wondering around I guess and I just blanked out."

James found her story kind of fishy and interrogated her more. "Then how come you have Gryffindor robes."

_How am I going to explain that._ Hermione thought to herself. Her head was really starting to hurt. "I was sorted already. During the summer, but there were some transfer issues that needed to be fixed so I only arrived today." She lied.

"Oh okay, so you're a transfer student?"

"Yes."

"From what school?"

Hermione was getting extremely tired of his questioning and very annoyed. She hated lying. "I came from Beauxbaton."

"That's nice, but you don't sound French."

"That's because I'm originally from London, but went to France to live with my aunt. My aunt is British anyway so the French accent never caught on." Hermione hoped that he would leave it be and have that be the end to the conversation.

"Well, I guess I should go. You need your rest." said James beginning to rise from the side of her bed.

"No wait." called Hermione after James. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's extremely important. Can you take me there?"

"Madame Pomfrey will probably want to wring my neck for this, but I'll take you there. Though only if you're well enough."

"I'm fine, it's just Madame Pomfrey who believes I am ill."

Hermione got up out of bed and brushed herself off. "Let's go."

James and Hermione were able to convince Madame Pomfrey that Hermione was feeling alright and that it was an emergency. They walked throughout the halls in nothing but silence. Hermione felt strangely comfortable in James' presence. She thought that since she was in a different time where she didn't know a thing that she would feel odd and uncomfortable, but she was wrong. When they finally reached Dumbledore's office James said the password and the statue of the phoenix turned and a staircase appeared. Hermione stepped on and James said that he would meet her at that spot when she left. She thanked him and continued to rise until it finally stopped and she found herself standing in front of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's office had not changed in years between now and the time she attended Hogwarts. It had photos of all the previous headmasters who all seemed very noisy to know why she was there. Of course the most beautiful thing in the room was Fawks, Dumbledore's beloved phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said cautiously

"Yes. That would be me. I see you need assisting." He said with a voice that will always be wise and guiding.

"Oh Professor, I don't know how to start. I can barley understand myself."

"Why don't you just think for a minute and start from the beginning. Things always seem clearer that way."

Hermione smiled and sat down. Dumbledore always had a way to make things feel better. She began to tell her story from all that she could remember. From being in the charms classroom to now. When she finished she just sat there with her head down.

"Well Miss Granger you are in a very peculiar predicament. My only question to use is that why would you play with the time turner when you know what could happen. I am sure that the Professor McGonagall in your time would only give such a responsibility to someone she could definitely trust."

"I know Professor, but the thing is I wasn't just playing with it. I knew what I was doing. I wanted to go back in time, but things just went wrong." Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's wrong, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I know it's selfish. I just..."

"Do not cry child. Though what you did was wrong, I can see that there are true pains in your heart to justify your reason." She felt better and began to dry her eyes.

"I don't know what to do. How will I get back?"

"Well Miss Granger I really don't know. This situation is not something that happens often. I will however do my best to find a way to get you home."

"You mean I'm stuck here?"

"I'm afraid so, but don't use the word stuck. Think of it as a very useful experience."

"But Professor..."

"Now, I see you have Gryffindor robes so you will be placed in Gryffindor. What year are you in?"

"Seventh, but..."

"Then you shall stay in that year and since you had the time turner I assume you were taking more classes than everyone else."

"Everything except Muggle Studies and Divination, but Profe..."

"Alright then Miss Granger, I think I'll have you drop two classes so that another incident like this doesn't happen again."

Hermione didn't even try to speak; knowing that Dumbledore would interrupt her for the forth time. Dumbledore stood at his desk and walked over to Hermione. He looked at her with eyes that always twinkled like the stars. "Remember Miss Granger; do not let your secret slip. The slightest disruption in time can be traumatic. Also remember that not everything is always clear us what's most unclear is our purpose. Also weren't you the one that wanted to go back?"

Hermione took his words into deep consideration. He was right. She did want to go back and now that she's there she ought to make the best of it. Hermione got up and told him that James was waiting for her downstairs. Dumbledore nodded to her and escorted her personally down the stairs. James was leaning on the wall and looked very bored when he saw Dumbledore emerge with Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, is everything okay now." asked James.

"Yes. Thank you so much for waiting for me." she replied.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well if that is all. I'm sure that you will take care of our newest student Mr. Potter. She is a transfer from Beauxbaton as you should know and I want her to feel welcome."

"No problem Professor."

"You two may head to your common room since dinner has long since been over."

"No fair, I was hungry too,"huffed Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," said James winking at her.

They began to walk off to the Gryffindor common room when Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "Oh and Mr. Potter, do you best to keep Miss Granger away from Mr. Black," laughed Dumbledore. James also laughed and even though they didn't know it Hermione was laughing in her head for she heard the stories of Sirius the heartbreaker of Hogwarts during his school days.

In the Gryffindor common room students were everywhere, but the most known would have to be the Marauders. There was Remus Lupin, the smart one, playing wizards chess with Peter Pettigrew, the follower. Sirius Black, the ladies man was off in the corner with some girl and his best friend James was no where to be found. James' girlfriend Lily Evans just sat down reading, when Sirius walked over to her after talking to one of the sixth year girls.

"So, Lily where's boy toy James?" Sirius asked.

"How would I know? I'm not his keeper."

"He's been gone since dinner. He said he was going to check on that girl he found. I still find it odd. How do you find a girl unconscious in an empty charms classroom."

"Sirius you need a life other than butting into others."

"I resent that last comment. I do have a life."

"James will come in eventually I mean come on. Maybe he is taking after my example and is trying to study."

"James...study...I don't think so." As if on cue the portrait hole opened and in walked James and Hermione. No one recognized this girl; walking with the prankster. James strolled over to his friends as Hermione walked behind slowly. It was just as she remembered in her own time. Lily then jumped up and her boyfriend a hug and a huge kiss, scaring him.

"Where were you James Potthead?"

"I had to take Hermione here to Dumbledore. She's a new transfer student from Beauxbaton." He moved out of her way and pointed to Hermione. Hermione began to blush and waved hello to everyone. She couldn't believe she was standing there with people who were supposed to be dead and if not dead loyal to Voldermort and if not that, they were working for the order. Of course the first to say hello to her was Sirius Black.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." He said in his best French accent. Hermione giggled.

"Hello." She looked into the eyes of the man who would be framed and sent to Azkaban for twelve years. He looked much happier than in the future and still had an innocent glint in his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Interrupted Lily. "Hi I'm Lily Evans. Don't pay any attention to Sirius. It just boosts his ego." Both girls chuckled. Lily's sounded like such a nice person. Hermione knew they would be good friends. Especially since looking at her or James reminded her of Harry. Everyone wasn't kidding when they said he had his mother's brilliant green eyes.

"That's Peter Pettigrew." Lily said pointing to a fat little boy with rat like features. Oh how Hermione knew him well. She despised him, but she knew she could not let her emotions shine through. Peter was emerged in chess game so she merely said hello, which was all she would say to the traitor.

"And that's Remus Lupin." Hermione had already knew who it was. It was the last marauder she had been introduced too. He also had the same look of concentration when doing something important.

"Ah ha! Check and mate." Yelled Remus as he finished of Peter's wizarding chess pieces. Remus got up and turned around to be facing Hermione. He had been so indulged in his game that he didn't notice her. Hermione looked into pale blue eyes that were so unlike the ones she was used to. In his younger years, Remus was happy and had friends. He also had very hansom face which years of sorrow would eventually take away. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Remus Lupin." He shuck her hand and smiled. It was something that Hermione hadn't seen in a long time.

"It nice to meet you." They replied in unison. They chuckled.

"I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts and I'm a Prefect so if you ever need anything I'll help you."

"Thanks."

There was a short silence before Sirius spoke. "So since you're new here I guess you don't know about the troublemakers in this school?" grinned Sirius.

"Oh trust my I know who they are. Lets just say I was warned ahead of time," answered Hermione winking at Sirius. He smirked back at her.

"So Hermione" began Lily, "where are your clothes? I didn't see a new trunk arrive and there is a free bed in my dorm.

"I think something happened while it as being transported," Hermione paused. _Come on Hermione think_ "you see my dad likes to try out new things and then they usually go wrong."

"Oh so your a pureblood?" asked Lily.

"Oh no, I'm not a pureblood."

"Then you're a half-blood, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Lily found the way she replied kind of awkward, but didn't press the matter

"Oh. Then why don't you borrow some of my clothes? We're about the same size. I might be a kind of taller, but I think you'll be able to handle it until your clothing gets here."

"Thanks a lot Lily. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Why don't we go up now so we can get you situated?"

"Sure I'd like that. Good night everyone." She said waving at everyone and following Lily.

The boys watched them leave and then plopped down on the couch. They began to discuss different things such as quidditch and classes, but what was really on their minds was the new girl. Hermione Granger.

"So what do you guys think about her?" asked James.

"I think she's cute." said Sirius.

"Besides that Sirius." emphasized James.

"She looks very intelligent and interesting." said Remus.

"Is that all you think about Moony?" Sirius remarked

"Whatever Padfoot. Anyways, what do you think Prongs?"

"She's okay. I still find it odd that she was unconscious in a room."

"You're right. That is odd." Remus agreed.

"I never got a really clear reason either."

"Well we're not the ones who should be in her business. I think she is a nice girl and we should treat her like another student."

"Yeah sure. Okay Moony, but I have one question. Who really transfers in their seventh year?" said Sirius. The boys pondered. They did think that there was something funny about the new girl, but something cool also. They would get to know her before they judged her.

Up in the dormitory, Hermione tried on tons of clothing and picked a few outfits that she would need until she got her clothes. Her and Lily talked for a while before they decided to go to bed. Hermione was glad that Lily didn't ask her any hard questions or questions about where she was from. It made things a whole lot better. They finally went to bed after Hermione was introduced to the other girls that would be her roommates. Hermione stared out the window as she laid in bed. It was a full moon that night and it really made her think. She realized that she wanted to go back in time and that she got what she asked for. She thought about Harry, Ron, the Weasley's, everyone. Hermione knew that there was a possibility that she might never see them again. Crystal tears fell from her eyes. _Maybe Dumbledore's right. Some things do happen for a reason._


	3. First Day Jitters

Chapter 3: First Day Jitters

Hermione awoke the next day to the sound of Lily's screaming and pouncing on her bed. Hermione got out of bed and got ready for her first day of classes, which in Hermione's mind made no sense since it was a Friday. Lily assured her that it will be fun, but Hermione wasn't too sure about that. The girls went down stairs and met the boys in the common room. They each looked well rested. What caught Hermione's eye is how innocent they all looked, even Peter. Lily of course was going to be Hermione's guide throughout the day. She hoped that Hermione and herself had many classes together. When they were all set they headed down to the Great Hall together. 

At breakfast Lily sat next James, on the other side of James was Sirius, Peter sat across from Sirius and Remus and Hermione sat next to each other across from James and Lily.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Remus quietly.

"Oh it's great. I can't wait to get to my classes. I'm actually getting kind of nervous. I like to make good impressions on my professors." It was easy to hear the nervousness in her voice.

"That's always a good thing. Maybe we'll even have class together."

She smiled. "I hope so."

Everyone continued on with there individual conversations, but Hermione just sat and ate. She was really anxious about the day ahead, but didn't know why.

All of a sudden barn owls flooded the Great Hall. Hermione was shocked when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. _Who could be sending me mail?_ She thought. She turned it to the back and saw that it had a Hogwarts seal. She opened it immediately and saw her schedule. She called out to Lily who was getting tired of hearing Sirius and James talk about quidditch. Hermione showed Lily her schedule. Lily read over the schedule and had a huge smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Lily

"What's awesome?"

"You have class with a least one of us, if not two."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look here. We all have transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and potions together. They you have arithmancy with Remus, history of magic with..." Lily continued talking, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was just happy to know that she would have classes with people she knew she could trust. Hermione's thought left her as she heard Lily call her name.

"Sorry Lily, guess I just spaced out."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll be okay. Our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm ready."

Breakfast was soon over and everyone filed out of the great hall. The day had started very gloomy, but was now started to brighten up. The clouds were beginning to move to let the sun shine through. Though it wouldn't last for long.

In the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Hermione stuck close to her newfound friends. Remus stood next to her and assured her that everything would be fine and that the Professor was extremely nice. Hermione took Remus' word for it, but still had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden the whole class came into attention when the Professor came down the stairs.

He was a middle-aged man with growing gray hairs and a stiff face. He wore very nice and modern wizards clothing and didn't look shabby at all. The Professor cleared his throat and looked on to the class.

"Welcome. My name is Professor Gaynortees and although all of you know this, we have a new student." He pointed to Hermione in the corner of the room. Hermione blushed as the students turned toward her. It didn't help that she was getting such nasty glares from the Slytherin's. One in particular caught her attention. A skinny boy with chin length black hair, a pale face and a crooked nose. She knew instantly that it was Professor Snape, her least favorite professor at Hogwarts. He looked the same yet different at the same time. He had the same mean demeanor, but there was sadness.

"Ms. Granger, I am happy to welcome you to my class. Through this whole semester there will be review on things you have learnt in the past. They will be random and unexpected. In fact today is one of those days. Ms. Granger since you are new, lets see how much you know. What do you fear the most?"

A small closet moved it's way out of the far corner and positioned itself right in front of Hermione. She wasn't sure what might come out of it. There were many things that she feared, but what she feared most of all was the last thing she wanted to see. The closest shuck for a few seconds then stopped. The door opened slowly. Skinny fingers made their way through the door followed by tattered feet and a trench coat she knew all too well. Hermione froze. She though that she was in the one place where she could escape him, but she realized she could not. Hermione tried to speak, but everything came out in mumbles.

"R-Ri-Ridd..." Hermione began to sweat and panic. Thoughts of what happened to her filled her mind. Her heart rate increased and she was breathing heavily. Remus noticed that something was wrong. He could sense it. Sometimes it helped being a werewolf. Remus walked to the front of the class and stood in front of Hermione, blocking the boggart from her view. The boggart then changed from a man into the full moon. Remus looked at the professor. Gaynortees nodded as Remus lead Hermione out of the crowded room.

When Hermione and Remus made it outside of the classroom they stopped and were in silence. She finally looked at him. He looked worried and concerned about her well being. She rubbed her shoulder feeling very uncomfortable about what had just happened. Remus wouldn't wait for her though.

"Hermione, what happened in there?"

She hesitated to answer. "I just wasn't...I wasn't ready. It's nothing you need to worry about." She faked a smile and a small chuckle. She began to walk off. She would go to the library, but Remus held her back by her wrist. She turned around to face him. "Remus let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it's nothing." She protested.

"Don't tell me that Hermione. I could sense your fear when whoever that was showed up. It couldn't have been nothing."

"Why are you in my business? You got me out of class for the day, thanks. Now if you don't mind let me go!" Hermione snapped. Remus could tell she was not in a good mood.

"Fine." Remus released his grip. "But I know something is wrong."

"You've known me a total of less than two days Remus, don't you try and be my psychologist." She said storming off to the library, where she can be alone, where she could think.

Remus stood in the spot where Hermione left him. She was right. He was in her business, but he didn't like her hurting. For some reason he wanted to be able to protect her from anything that caused her harm. He let his thoughts pass him as he rejoined his friends in the classroom. They looked at him for answers. Remus just shuck his head and they got the message.

Hermione sat in the back of the library. She had her head on the table along with her hands. _No matter how much I try he's always after me. Not even going back in time can rid me of his memory. I'm really thinking too much. _Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She turned her head to look out the nearest window. The clouds had once again blocked the sun. Blocking all sunlight to make the day beautiful.

The day went on as normal as can be. Hermione continued with the rest of her classes avoiding contact with any of her friends. When it came to Potions class she found it much easier. In potions the professor said that in order to avoid disruption you must pair up with the opposite house. In this case, Gryffindors and Slytherins. The professor began calling names out at random pairing up everyone.

"Any one forgotten?" He asked. Two hands raised in the air. "Alright then. You two pair together." Hermione looked over to the only other person without a partner. She scrunched her nose after seeing who it was. Snape was obviously was not going to make any attempt to go near her so she grabbed her things and began walking over to his desk. As she was walking Sirius stood in her way. "Be careful Hermione. He's a worm that Snivellus."

"I think I'm capable of caring for myself Sirius, but thank you none the less." With that she walked over to Snape's desk and sat down and just for spite she even held out her hand and introduced herself with a huge smile. She knew it would really tick Sirius off. Snape however looked surprised by the gesture. "It's okay I won't bite." she chuckled. For the first time she saw Snape smile.

"I'm Severus Snape. I guess we will be partners today." He said nicely.

"I guess so."

The professor explained to them the chore that had to be done. They would be making a very complicated sleeping drought. He expected it at the end of class. Severus and Hermione got to work immediately. She noticed that he was very diligent with his work. He wanted to get things done fast and with ease. She opened her book and got to work.

Soon enough the class was over. Severus and Hermione actually finished early, so after carrying the flask up to the professor they used the extra time just to talk. He said that he hated Gryffindors, but would make an exception for her. She thanked him. The topic then turned to the marauders.

"Those fools. They think they're all that, but they're not. One of these days they'll get what is coming to them. They will get what they deserve."

"Excuse me, but they are my friends. What have they done that is so terrible." Hermione knew what had happened, but wanted a different side to the story.

"You've only known them for a few days. I've known them for years. They are terrible. Always playing pranks and tormenting others for their own personal gain."

"It can't be all of them. I mean surely Peter and Remus aren't part of that."

"You have a point. Potter and Black are the ringleaders. I can't stand those bastards."

"There is no need for names. It's a natural hatred between Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"It goes beyond that-way beyond that." The conversation ended there. The bell rang and Hermione quickly left the room.

Later on in the day, right before dinner Hermione hung backwards of the end of her bed. She was thinking and didn't want to be disturbed. She wondered why she was still being haunted. She wondered if she was a bad person or if going back in time really made her bait for what she might experience. Hermione sat up and grabbed her pillow. She took that time to just scream into it.

A confused Lily entered the room. "Hermione?" She removed the pillow from in front of her and faced Lily.

"Yes Lily." answered Hermione.

"I was just wondering if you're coming to dinner. I think you need it."

"That's the last thing I need right now Lily." She said going back to hanging upside down on her bed. She didn't really want to be around people right now. Lily took a final look at her friend and left. Down in the common room the boys asked her if Hermione was coming down. When Lily said no they asked her why, but of course Lily did not know. All of them decided to let it go. Everybody as issues, but at dinner it was Peter who decided to open his big mouth.

Peter stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I told you all there is something wrong with her."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, especially if it is foolishness." Stated Remus.

"It's not foolishness. I bet she's up there right now practicing dark magic." Peter contested. He wiped his mouth of and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault he has a crush on a death eater." He then mumbled.

"What was that Peter? Would you say that a little clearer?" Remus was getting a little tired of Peter's accusations. "I'll meet you guys in the common room." He began to get up.

"Remus, how can you stand up for a girl you just met and not your best friend for years. For all you know he could be right." said Sirius.

"Sirius!" gasped Lily.

"Sorry Lily, but it's true. Right now you can't trust anybody. Especially when they pop out of no where."

"I'm out of here." said Remus walking down the aisle to exit the Great Hall. He was a few feet away when the doors opened up. Standing in front of him was Hermione. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Just the person I wanted to find." said Hermione

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

"I was heading to the common room anyway."

Remus and Hermione headed back to the common room. At the Gryffindor table Peter was bringing up more unnecessary topic. He insisted that she had to be a death eater because she came down while they were talking about her. They all thought it was rubbish and told him to shut up for once.

While the marauders and Lily were eating in silence. Hermione and Remus were laughing up a storm.

"and...and...then he said I didn't know it was a chicken." They broke out into another fit of laughter. When they caught their breath they just smiled at each other. She thanked Remus for the jokes. She really needed it.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor." said Hermione. "I always thought you were the stiff one out of the four."

He chuckled. "No, I'm just the one who likes to study." 

"That's like me in my group of friends. I miss them." She said adjusting herself in the couch. She took a quick look out the window. The sun had not yet set, but that beautiful orange tint was in the sky. _Why am I looking at the sky so much? It's seems so fascinating all of a sudden. _She must have spaced out again since she didn't hear Remus calling her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's the second time today. I think there is something wrong with me." She turned to face him and sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You're just deep in thought."

"Oh well. Anyways off the topic of my insanity. Let me tell you why I was coming to see you at dinner."

"Okay."

"I wanted to apologize for snapping on you early. It wasn't necessary."

Remus felt truly touched by the fact that she wanted to say sorry. "You don't have to apologize to me."

"Yes I do. I don't like to leave bad impressions on people I consider my friends."

Remus smiled. He gave her a hug, which she was not expecting and said to her, "You have a friend in me."


	4. The Truth

First of, thank you too all my reviewers. I appreciate your opinions greatly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: The Truth

It had been about a month since Hermione had been tossed back in time and she was adjusting quite fine. Even though she had not been there long she felt close to all her new friends even if they didn't feel the same. She was very close to Lily, James and Sirius. They reminded her so much of Harry and Ron, it made her feel at home. Remus was always there to help here when she needed it and she considered him a very close friend. Peter however was the opposite. She kept her distance from Peter though not as much as it would show. She did at times try to give him a chance, but it never worked.

One Friday night the six decided to have a cram session, forced on to them by Hermione and Remus of course. They studied mostly potions and charms because of the tests coming up in those subjects. They stayed up until about 11:00pm. That's when everyone dropped like flies. Peter went up first, followed by Sirius and then James and Lily.

"Are you two sure you want to study longer? You study enough already," yawned James.

"I just want to read one more thing. Remus you can go up if you like. I don't want to hold you back from your rest," said Hermione.

"No it's alright. I have something else I want to check anyways. I'll be fine."

James and Lily smiled at each other. Then James said very loudly, "looks like somebody wants more time with his dream girl and it isn't me." Remus blushed and turned his head toward James. He looked as if he would murder James later. James took the hint. He gave Lily a kiss and they parted ways. Back on the couch Remus didn't want to turn to Hermione for fear that she might catch him blushing.

Hermione put her legs up on the couch and leaned against Remus, which caused him blush even more. "Am I bothering you Remus?" she asked.

"N...no...no, go right ahead," he replied

"Thanks."

Hermione just rested on him and read a bit, but within a few minutes she was asleep. Remus had just finished reading his book when he looked over at Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her. He figured since it was a Friday he'd leave her to her sleep. _I can't leave her alone. _Remus thought. He picked her head up lightly and placed it on his lap. She stirred a little and drifted back to sleep. He unconsciously rubbed her head and took the strands of hair out of her face. _How do you do this to me Hermione? From the day you came I have felt such a strong energy from you, but it is also sensitive. I don't know why I feel this way towards you. I don't think you'd ever...ah._ Remus shuck the thought from his head. _Stop this Remus. You don't even know her. _He placed his arms around his chest, leaned his head back, and while clearing his mind, went to sleep.

Around 5:00 the next morning (Saturday), Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She expected to find herself in her room, but instead found that she was in the common room, with her head on someone's lap. She thought about the last thing she remembered, which was reading her book. She looked at her side to see Remus' cloak on top of her. _He's such a sweetheart. He must have covered me._ She sat up a little to see Remus sound asleep. She stood up and stretched. She then looked out the window and saw the lake. It was still dark, but there was still a glint on the lake that made her smile. She turned around and walked back over to Remus. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. It was not the way he slept when she first saw him during her third year. She tapped his shoulder; there was no response. She then whispered his name, still no response. She shuck him, no response. "REMUS! Will you get of the bloody couch!" Hermione yelled.

Remus woke up wide-eyed and jumpy. He blinked a few times to find Hermione in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Goomwanin' Herm...ee," he yawned.

"What?"

"Good morning Hermione," he said more clearly.

"Good morning Remus. I believe we should get to our own rooms," she said smiling. She took his hand and pulled him up. "I'm still tired and if I don't get the rest of my beauty sleep I will snap at everyone all day."

"Trust me, you don't need beauty sleep." He walked off to the stairs and stopped. Hermione then walked to the stairs and stopped.

"Are you going to bed or not?"

"Only if you go first."

Hermione went up the stairs. With on final look at Remus she went to her dorm. After that Remus then went to his bed also. He wasn't surprised to find his friends still sleeping, then again wouldn't anyone at five in the morning.

"Alright boys it's a beautiful Saturday morning and since we've already harassed Remus on what happened between him and Hermione, which he says was nothing, we must now bother Hermione and Lily. She must have told Lily something," proclaimed Sirius.

"Oh come on Sirius get off it. Neither of them are the types to do anything. They're not you," said James.

James, Sirius, and Remus headed down to breakfast. Peter insisted on being left alone so he could sleep longer. As they sat Remus took special notice of the ceiling. It usually reflected how it was outside. It was clear and looked beautiful. Just like the girl he liked. Soon Lily and Hermione joined them in the Great Hall. Lily sat next to James obviously and Hermione sat next to Sirius. Bad decision! Sirius automatically started bombarding Hermione with questions, which caused Lily to get angry. 

"Sirius just because you can't be alone with a girl and Remus can doesn't me you have to be jealous. We all know that's the reason." Lily smirked. It was a big blow to Sirius' ego. He shut up and the topic stopped there. It turned to the issue of the Halloween Ball. It was in two days and they never really talked about it, but already had things planned. James and Sirius were wondering if they should pull a prank this year, but thought it would be no fun if people expected them to do it. They talked about what they would wear and who they would go with; well, Sirius spoke about who he would go with; everyone else just kept shut. James leaned over to Remus and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you ask Hermione?" Remus looked at her and just shrugged.

James and Sirius went off to decide whether to play a prank or not. Lily went back to the common room and Remus decided to go to the library with Hermione. 

In the library Remus sat down in front of Hermione at the table. They were in the library and he found it quiet and private. She looked up to see who had just sat down. It was Remus.

"Oh you found your book already."

"Ye...yes," he stuttered.

"Remus what's wrong? You're acting weird." stated Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong it's just that I want to ask you something and I don't know how."

"If it is to go to the Halloween Ball then the answer is yes."

"How...How did you know?" asked a very confused Remus.

"Call it women's intuition for now." They smiled at each other. He said he'd speak to her later. Hermione just smiled. She wondered what she would be doing now if she weren't here. For the first time in a long time she thought about Ron and Harry. She thought about what they could be doing and if they're okay. "I miss you guys so much," she whispered to herself.

Remus was pretty happy the rest of the day. He would get to go to the ball with Hermione and get to know her better. That is until he caught up to one of his friends. He found Peter wandering the halls as if searching for someone. Remus called out to him causing Peter to turn abruptly and fall. Remus helped him up. He noticed that Peter seemed extremely jumpy. When he asked him what was wrong, Peter said it was nothing.

"Guess what Peter!"

"What?"

"I asked Hermione to go to the ball with me."

"Hermione! Why?"

"I guess because I really like her."

"Don't you know what Halloween is? It's a full moon that night Remus. You can't go to the ball."

Remus felt like he was slapped in the face. He completely forgot. He had been so happy that he forgot that it was a full moon. This was one of the times that he hated being a werewolf. He hated that his conditioned always ruined something great for him. He said goodbye to Peter and stormed off.

Peter waited until Remus was fully out of sight before turning down a dark corner and a skinny figure emerged.

"Do you have any information Pettigrew?" asked the person.

"No Serverus. There isn't much going on. Except that new girl."

"I don't care about Hermione. I care about your stupid friends."

"They're not stupid."

"Didn't they betray you and leave you ever since Granger showed up. I thought the great marauders were the best of buddies. Isn't this why you are spying in the first place."

Hermione had been heading to the Gryffindor common room when she heard harsh voices. It was when she heard her name that she became suspicious of who it was. She stood close enough to the wall so that she could hear, but far enough so that she could run.

"You already know that Remus is a werewolf, what else is there? I shouldn't even be doing this. It makes no sense."

"Lets just say this is for my own personal gain."

"But...but...you said that if I didn't spy for you the dark lord would kill me," Peter whimpered.

"I lied."said Serverus.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was too early for Peter to spying. There was no resistance to Voldemort yet. Also it wasn't even the end of they're seventh year. This just weren't right. _I've already changed things. _

Peter had just backed out of the dark corner to find a very upset Hermione. He turned just to face Serverus. Hermione and Serverus looked from Peter to each other.

"I'm sorry Granger, but you've heard too much," said Serverus. He sent a spell her way, but she blocked with a spell she learned in her fifth year. It sent him flying. Peter tried to run, but Hermione caught him with Stupefy. She then stunned Serverus before he could reach his wand. "I'm sorry Serverus, but you've seen too much." She used a spell on him that would cause him to lose any memory of the last 72 hours. She left him laying in the hallway. When she went to go do the same thing to Peter he was gone. Hermione was going to leave it alone, but with all these changes happening so fast she couldn't risk it. She hurried to the Gryffindor common room with a feeling that Peter did the same.

By time Hermione got to the common room she found and angry group of marauders walking down their steps to greet her. What hurt her the most was the sadness on Remus' face. She did want to see him sad and the look of anger and disappointment on James' and Sirius' faces were enough to make her feel like she would drop dead.

They surrounded her. She felt very intimidated, but wouldn't let it show. "If you guys want to talk, then I know a place where we can do it privately so that a certain person's secret can be kept a secret." 

"I'm not falling for it. I want answers now Hermione!" yelled Sirius.

"I'll tell you if you don't bring that traitor along," she said pointing to Peter. He cowered in the corner. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about what happened today."

"You can trust her Sirius. Me, you, and James will go with her, but Peter will stay here," said Remus. He didn't even look at them. He stared at Hermione and hoped she would tell the truth. Hermione led them to a part of the castle that they were not used to going to. Actually they didn't know if they had ever seen that part of the castle before. She closed her eyes and before they new it the were in a room with chairs and shelves of book and a warm fireplace. Hermione sat down in the chair closest to the fire. There were so many cold daggers being thrown at her that she needed the warmth.

"Where are we?" asked James.

"We are in the Room of Requirements. I found out about this room at my fifth year here at Hogwarts."

"You're fifth year? That can't be. You said you were a transfer."

"And this is where my story begins. I believe you would all like to sit down."

Remus and James sat down, but Sirius chose to stand. "Suit yourself Sirius and I need none of you to interrupt me," Hermione said to him.

"First of all, I am not a transfer student from Beauxbatons. I have been attending hogwarts since my first year and I am now in my seventh year. I know your itching to know how that's possible and you've never seen me in your life, but I'm from the future. At this point in time from where I am from it is October 1997."

"1997! Okay now you are making no sense. There is no way you are from the future. This is all bull shit and you know it. If you're going to lie, at least make it a good one."

"I said don't interrupt me!" she yelled. Sirius was taken back by her force and sat down.

"As I was saying. I'm from the future and how I ended up here? I'm not completely sure myself. The last thing that happened to me was that I was attacked. I had my time turner and I was trying to go back in time. While using it an enemy of mine attacked me and I came back farther than expected. I ended up here. James, that's why I asked you to take me to Dumbledore. I had to tell him what happened, to see if I could go home. Today I heard my name in a conversation and I heard Peter's voice. He was talking to Serverus about you guys. He was spying and telling Serverus things that shouldn't have been told. I know what happened in your sixth year and that Serverus found out that Remus is a werewolf, but that's not enough to satisfy him. He wants to know more."

"That's not possible. Peter would never do that. He's our best friend," stated Sirius, "Why should we believe you over him?"

"Because I know what will happen. I have already changed things by just being here. I shouldn't be telling you anything because there are strict laws with wizards who mess with time. I wasn't going to allow that traitor Peter Pettigrew to win when there is something I could do about it."

There was a moment of silence for about 5 minutes. The guys were just taking everything in about what they just heard. Hermione was just hoping they believed her. So they all just sat there, Until Remus broke the silence.

"Hermione, I really like you and I want to believe you, but how do we know you are telling the truth."

"I don't know Remus. What else do you need to believe me?" Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to go to the past. She wished she had just let her life go as it was and escape from her stepfather when she got out of Hogwarts.

"How about you tell us two things that only we would know that no one could have told you." suggested Sirius.

"Okay fine. First one thing for all of you. Sirius your animagus form is a black dog, James, yours is a stag, and Peter's is a stupid, ugly rat. Sirius, you were disowned by your mother for being a pureblood from a family full of Slytherin's and you were put in Gryffindor. James' parents have taken you in like a second son. James, the best thing I could tell you is that you're going to have a son. His name is Harry Potter and he is one of my best friends. I love him like a brother and he acts almost just like you. And Remus, you got your bite from a werewolf at a very young age, but Dumbledore took you in anyway. You go to the Shrieking Shack every month to transform. That's why it's known as the most haunted building in Britain."

All three boys were in shock. Even Sirius had to admit that she was telling the truth. Things that only his closest friends knew, she told him straight to his face. "How is Peter a traitor?" He asked with his head down.

"I can't tell you anymore than I already have. I just don't think you should trust him. Especially after today. I don't want to mess things up worst than I already have. I just..." Hermione had nothing else to say. She just didn't want to talk anymore. It had been a frustrating day and she just wanted it to be over. She got up and walked over to Remus. He had been by her side while she was there and always seemed warmest to her. Although Sirius and James reminded her of Ron and Harry, Remus made her feel different. She knelt in front of him and reached to put a hand on his leg. He flinched at her touch. "Have I done you so much wrong that you feel threatened by me?" asked Hermione.

"No Hermione. I'm just soaking it all in. I believe you," he bent over and gave her a hug, "I believe you." Hermione hugged him back and appreciated it after all that had happened with such a small amount of time. She whispered to him thank you.

James and Sirius looked on. They both could see the closeness that had developed between the two in such a short time. Something would form and things would change after this night.

"So what are we going to do about Peter?" James asked breaking up the 'happy moment'. Hermione released Remus and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I think you should still be friends with him. He'd become suspicious if you just shut him out and there is still hope for him. And I think I'll tell Lily about this whole thing. I don't like having secrets from her."

Sirius got up and walked over to Hermione. He kneeled down and gave her a hug. James followed and did the same. "We believe you Hermione," said James.

"You remind me of your son." Hermione smiled. For the first time in the past hour or so she felt happy and just had a feeling that everything would be okay. Now all she had to do is break it to Lily. Not only that, but she worried how long her friends would hold out and not expect any information from the future.


	5. What To Do?

Chapter 5: What to do?

It had been a few days since Hermione finally told her friends the truth. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was happy to find that they didn't forget about her and they were still talking to her, but Hermione was really surprised when Lily took it so well. Lily found it fascinating that she came from the future. Although she had many questions, she understood Hermione's position and knew that she wouldn't be getting answers to them.

"Hermione, are you coming to breakfast? You should eat before class," Lily informed her.

"I don't think I will this morning, Lily. I have a few things to attend to."

"I knew it! Looks like his fangs have sunk in already," said Lily.

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione. There was a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing," Lily replied secretly as she skipped down stairs to meet the boys for breakfast.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe she was really getting into Remus. _I couldn't do that. It would be wrong. That's a student/teacher relationship and it's definitely against Hogwarts rules. Then again, he isn't my teacher...yet, but it is still very wrong._ She thought to herself. She fixed her hair and left the dormitory. Thankfully, her friends had already left the common room for breakfast. She went to visit Remus in the hospital wing because she wanted to make sure that he was alright after the other night. She spoke to Madam Pomfrey to gain permission to see him. When Madam Pomfrey approved, she headed over to his bed and pulled up a chair to sit down.

"Hermione? You came to see me?" Remus asked in a low awkward voice. He wasn't expecting anyone but the boys to visit him.

"Oh, honestly! Of course I came! You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes," He said. "Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

"Don't mention it."

There was a short, awkward silence. Hermione decided to say something, but it might have been the wrong thing to say. "Was it terribly bad the other night?" _What a stupid thing to say. Nice going, Hermione._ She thought to herself. Remus sat up in the bed. The sheet fell to his waist revealing a bandage on his rib area and bruises surrounding it.

"It was," he responded, "one of the worst."

"I'm sorry Remus, it's my fault," she said lowering her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard it's worst when you're stressed or angered and I thought that..." Remus placed a finger on her lips. Hermione stopped talking as he took her hands in his. A tingling feeling went from Hermione's hands throughout her whole body. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Don't ever blame yourself for what happens to me, because it isn't your fault. Do you understand me?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her hands. Remus didn't want her to feel badly in anyway because of him.

They spoke a bit longer, but she had to leave to get to class. She promised that she would speak to him later on when he was out of the hospital wing. She went down to Transfiguration and as soon as she walked in everyone was looked at her. Sadly, she was late to class, but from her point of view, it was a good reason. She explained to Lily that she had gone to see Remus, but Lily did not seem surprised.

"I knew you were going to see him," whispered Lily.

"So how's lover boy?" asked Sirius. Hermione was wide eyed. Did everyone think that she liked Remus or vice versa?

"Sirius shut up!" mumbled Lily. She then turned to Hermione and apologized. She didn't know that boys were as good at gossiping as girls were. Hermione looked across the room and received a mean glare from Peter. All she did was smile and wave at him. Despite her feelings toward him, she was going to try and help him. She hoped she could save him.

After class, Hermione caught up with Peter in the hallway. She tapped him on the shoulder and he hissed at her. She looked at him seriously and asked if they could talk. At first he said no, but he eventually agreed. They started walking up the stairs to get to their next class. At first it was silence until Hermione spoke.

"Why were you talking to Severus?"

"That's none of your business," he replied.

"I'm not trying to pry into your business," she assured him calmly. "I'm just worried about you, Peter. After I heard what you said to him, I got scared for you and our friends. You have to stop what you're doing," she stated in a more worried tone.

"It's your fault! Ever since you came everyone's been avoiding me and ignoring me. My best friends don't even like me anymore."

"That's not true Peter."

"It is true!" he yelled. "No one has time for me. Oh, and did you know that Remus fancies you? He doesn't even know you. My only friend when James and Sirius weren't there was Remus and you took everything away!"

"Peter that is no excuse for what you did. You were trying to rat on your friends."

"Because of YOU!" Peter yelled.

"Don't blame this on me!" Hermione yelled back. By this time they had stopped walking and were arguing. "I shouldn't have even tried. I should have let you drown in your depression."

"You'll pay, Granger. You'll pay!" Peter threatened, and then continued up the stairs, leaving Hermione in the dust. She wasn't scared of Peter, but the way he said it just gave her the chills. It made her realize that she shouldn't underestimate Peter. Despite what she said to him, she really wanted to keep trying to help him. Knowing what he was going to do, she was going to try and stop it now, but first she had to see if Dumbledore was any closer to getting her home.

Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk with his hands clasped and his eyes twinkling as they always did behind his half-moon glasses. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All of a sudden she found herself speechless.

"Hermione," greeted Professor Dumbledore

"Professor," she said letting out a deep breath."Now I know how my friends feel when they are in here. Sometimes you don't know what to say."

"It's very nice to see you again, Ms. Granger."

"My pleasure, sir."

"What is it that you must speak to me about?" asked Dumbledore.

"I wanted to know if there has been any progress made in the plan to getting me home," she answered shyly.

"No there has not, but honestly, I don't think I can return you home."

"What?"

"Besides, Ms. Granger, I know that you care about your friends very much and I know you want to create a better future for them, but I ask you to look at your friends now. You have become very close to them. Am I right?"

Hermione glared at Dumbledore. "What are you trying to say?"

Dumbledore kept his face steady. "If you were able to go home, I don't think you would, but if you stayed in this time the world you know would vanish."

"I know that Professor," she said strongly. She knew there would be repercussions for anything she did. She didn't need Dumbledore to tell her. "The world I know is already changing just because I am here." Hermione sighed and held her head. "If there is a way that I can stop my friends and the people I love from going through what they go through...then I'm willing to risk anything and everything I have."

"The thing is Hermione, if you were to wipe yourself from existence, then all you did here would have been for nothing."

"But I still have to try," she said emotionally.

They both sat in silence for a minute. Hermione was trying to get a hold of her emotions and a hold of what to say. "Professor I care about the people in the future, but I also care about the people here. I truly feel at home here."

"Hermione," Dumbledore began, "do you truly feel at home here or is how you feel toward your friends clouding your mind?"

"It probably is, but I'm tired of all this. All through school I was always the good girl that did everything right, maybe it's time I do something wrong that might me able to save peoples lives!" Hermione let out a deep breath from her emotional out burst. "Professor...may I ask you something?"

"You may." Dumbledore replied, nodding.

"If I let you know information from the future and if I let you know things that could be stopped now, would you start the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Hermione..."

"Am I wrong for trying to save those who have saved me countless times?" she interrupted.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to his window. He looked down at the grounds and pointed. "Isn't that Sirius and James down there?" Hermione stood up and walked over to stand beside him. She looked down and was barely able to recognize them.

"You might not see them, but I do. I care for all my students Hermione, the ones that exist now and in the future," Dumbledore said, causing Hermione to smile.

"And I care for my friends," she stated. "I don't want Harry to go through what he's going to go through. I don't care if it means he doesn't know me."

"I don't think I will be able to change your mind Hermione, but as for the Order, you and all the other children in this school are much too young to join the order." However, I will not ignore what you have told me and I will use it to my advantage against Voldemort."

"Thank you so much Professor. You don't know how much of a difference that makes."

"Trust me I do," he said returning to his seat and Hermione did the same.

"Um...Professor...I was wondering if I could tell the boys about what will or might happen to them."

"Trust your judgment, Ms. Granger. I'm sure you will know what to do."

"I guess everything comes down to trust doesn't it?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded. Hermione stood up and walked around Dumbledore's desk. She gave him a hug and, after giving him a grateful smile, walked toward the door.

Before she could go too far, he said, "I'll be seeing you again." Hermione nodded and headed to the common room. In a way she felt she had made a big accomplishment. It was a small move, but it was in the right direction. She took a deep breath and sat on the windowsill. She wasn't going to the rest of her classes. She was going to take a break. _I never thought that I would be the kind of person to skip class._ She smiled to herself.

**November '97**

A scruffy dark figure walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had a worn suitcase and scruffy clothing. He seemed saddened, even though it was warm and beautiful night, but the corridors seemed dull with the students already asleep. He stopped to admire a Quidditch case. As he looked at the champions of the past and present he smiled at memories of fun in the Quidditch pitch. He walked on through the school looking over the grounds and seeing the classrooms again. Soon enough he made it in front of the statue of a Phoenix. He said the password, which would lead him to Albus Dumbledore's office. When he finally reached the top Dumbledore smiled at him as the man sat down.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Lupin."


	6. Back Again

Chapter 6: Back Again

**November '97**

Remus smiled at his old professor. "It's wonderful to see you again Dumbledore, it feels so great to be back," he greeted.

"I'm glad to have you back Remus. I'm happy that you decided to accept your former post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at such short notice," he said politely.

"I'm glad I can oblige. It didn't take much convincing. Even in my current situation, I want to look out for the children, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Yes, yes, I knew you wouldn't let the school down. You start tomorrow and I'm sure the students will be happy to have their favorite teacher back."

"I'm glad to be back," Remus stated happily.

"Remus there is something I want you to know. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but you will not see our young Hermione Granger due to the fact that she has traveled back in time. I don't know when she will return or if she ever will return."

"I know professor. I do remember her from the past. Ever since I saw her on the train I remembered the past," said Remus in a sort of sad tone.

"Remus I too have a bit of memory of what has passed, but some events have not happened yet so it is not quite clear and..."

"Professor please," Remus interrupted. "I know what you will say. I understand very well. I must teach and care for my students. That is what I am here to do. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to unpack and get a goodnight sleep."

"Goodnight Remus, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Goodnight Professor." Remus exited Dumbledore's office and headed to his own room. As he walked in it was just as he remembered it. He set down his suitcase and sat on the bed. He took out a small box that had beautiful Celtic engravings on it. It was the size a regular small jewelry box and very dusty. It's as if it hadn't been touched in years. He ran his thumb over it clearing away he dust. Under all the layers of dust it still looked brand new. He pressed the small button and the cover popped open. Inside was lined with velvet fabric. There were two pieces of jewelry, a simple, but beautiful ring and a gold necklace. He picked up the necklace and rubbed the heart shaped pendant. It was like a locket, but couldn't open. Engraved on the front was _"Eternity Together"_ and engraved on the back was _"Forever And For Always"_.

Remus' eyes watered and tears fell. They ran down his cheeks and hit the piece of jewelry. He wiped the away and placed it back in its box. He hoped that one day he would open that box again and place it around the neck of who he once held dear.

The next morning Remus sat at the breakfast table with the rest of the teachers. All of them were happy to see him with the exception of Professor Severus Snape. Soon the students filed into the Great Hall. It didn't take long for them to notice the new yet familiar face at the teachers' table. The hall was filled with murmurs of their favorite Professor being back. The most ecstatic of them all were Harry and Ron. They had bright smiles on there face. Smiles that had gone ever since Hermione disappeared. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. He finally got the students attention and began to speak.

"Good morning students. I need not to tell you that there is a new face in the room today. Since our former Defense Against the Dark arts teacher Professor Newttongue would like to pursue a different path it is my pleasure to welcome back Professor Lupin to Hogwarts."

All the students and teachers including Dumbledore clapped as Remus stood up and bowed. He took a second to glance at Harry and Ron. He smiled at them, nodded, and sat back down. Breakfast then went a normal as possible. The students were anxious and so was Remus to start the day. When it was over. Harry and Ron waited for Remus to leave the Great Hall. They caught him walking down one of the hallways and ran to catch up with him.

"Professor Lupin?" called Harry. Remus turned around to see two boys that held a great place in his heart.

"Hello boys, wonderful to see you and not in trouble I see," laughed Remus.

"I can't believe your back at Hogwarts, especially after our third year," stated Ron.

"Yes, well I just couldn't say no. A chance to teach again isn't something I want to give up."

"Have you heard then?" Harry asked sadly.

"About Hermione? Yes I have and I was shocked when I found out. How are you two holding up?"

"We were kind of freaked out for the first few weeks, but started to think to the bright side. Dumbledore said there is a possibility that she will come back. He just isn't sure," replied Harry.

"Yeah we tried searching books to bring her back, but we didn't find anything," added Ron.

"Don't give up; I'm not going to. I'll be trying to assist Dumbledore as much as I can to bring her back."

"I hope she comes home soon because my mom, dad and the whole family aren't taking it to well. Ginny was in a real shock for a while too. She used to tell Hermione everything," said Ron.

Remus scratched his light brown hair, but the gray slowly becoming more and more apparent than before. He lips formed into a wise smile. It was as he knew everything and knew for a fact that Hermione was going to return. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Don't worry boys, just hold on to hope." They nodded to him and walked of to go to class. Remus turned to head to his own classroom. He didn't want to keep his class waiting on the first day.

**November '77**

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione sat in the boy's room. Hermione sat on Remus' bed while he and Sirius argued about what James and Lily where doing. They had gone out on a date. They said they needed alone time from the imbeciles they called friends. There was a low sounding growl. Remus and Hermione looked at each other, then at Sirius to see him with a wide grin.

"Looks like someone is hungry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go down to dinner. Maybe Lily and James will show up, but I doubt it. You guys coming?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not that hungry," said Remus.

"Me neither," said Hermione.

"Well I'm going down, but you to got to get out. I don't trust you two in this room by yourself."

"Oh Sirius get off it already," she said getting up and leaving. Remus got up and followed her. They found two seats in the common and said goodbye to Sirius so that he could stuff his face. Seeing Sirius show his goofy side reminded her of Ron so much. She had been thinking of them a lot lately. It had about 2 months since she left, but it wasn't that bad. In some ways it was if she didn't leave she has best friends in the past too. At least by her standards.

"Hermione, you okay?" asked Remus.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking," she replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just Harry and Ron."

"You speak of them highly. You must really care for them."

"I do, you know they're my best friends. I don't know what I would do without them."

"I can tell you guys are close."

"Yeah we are."

"If you don't mind me asking, what role do I play in the future?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but I guess it wouldn't make much of a difference." Hermione got comfortable and sat crossed-legged in the chair. She bit her lip and sighed. "Actually I think we should go somewhere more private."

"I agree. Lets go back upstairs," he suggested. The two of them headed back to his room and one again they were sitting on the beds. He was extremely giddy to find out what Hermione would tell him. It must be interesting or very serious that they had to move out of the common room. Once Hermione was settled she began.

"Well, you play a very important role in my future. You were my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year. You were everyone's favorite teacher too, except for the Slytherin's of course."

"I became a Professor. I never thought I was that smart." laughed Remus.

"You're very intelligent Remus. You should give yourself more credit. Anyways, it was in that year that I found out your secret. I also found out the truth about Peter and Sirius."

"Sirius? What do you mean you found out the truth about Sirius?" asked Remus anxiously. Hermione hesitated. Was time for her to tell what was really going to go down in the future? She didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time, not yet at least.

"I think we better save that portion of the story for another day," she said sadly. Remus frowned. He really wanted to know.

"Another day then. Please continue."

"Okay. Peter hid in his animagus form as a rat for 12 years. He was known as Scabbers and he belonged to Ron. One day he bit Ron and ran away. When Ron finally got a hold of him again Sirius showed up and tried to attack Peter, but got Ron instead. Mind you this was all by the Whomping Willow. They went through the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack. Of course Harry and I had to follow. So we did and found Ron. It was then we saw Sirius for the first time in person. He changed back into his human form. Harry was going to kill him, but then you came in and stopped him. I thought you were both the bad guys so I let out your secret. Then Snape came in and wanted to take Sirius to the Dementors..."

"Why would Snape take Sirius to the Dementors? What did Sirius do?" interrupted Remus.

"Remus please try not to interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Well after that, Harry used Expelliarmus on Snape and we heard the whole story about how Peter betrayed everyone. You and Sirius were going to kill him, but then Harry said no. He didn't want his dad's best friends to become murders. He was going to have the Dementors deal with him. We left and got out to the Whomping Willow. Sirius and Harry had a little talk, but no one knew not even you that it was a full moon that night. You changed right in front of my eyes. It was honestly the scariest thing I ever saw at that point in my life." Hermione then looked down. She could see the look of sadness on Remus' face and knew she shouldn't have put it that way. "Listen I didn't mean it that way. I just couldn't believe that someone so great could become something so different from what I know."

"I bet I was repulsive to you," he said with a bit of tension in is already low voice. She stood up and walked over to him and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him face her. "You can never ever repulse me or scare me. You understand?" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and nodded yes.

"Good now let me finish," she smirked. "After you changed Snape came from the tunnel and tried to protect Harry, Ron, and I. Sirius kept you away from us in his dog form. From what I saw he looked like he got hurt. Harry ran to see if he was okay, but then you ran off after you heard a howl. Eventually we all got back to the castle. We tried to convince Dumbledore that Sirius was an innocent man and that Peter was the culprit, but at that time we were only thirteen and there was no way that the Ministry of Magic would believe us. So Harry and I used my time turner to go back in time and help Sirius escape. We managed to help him and he got away with another birdbrain friend of ours, a hippogriff named Buckbeak. That was a rather interesting year, but it was a sad ending when you left. You loved teaching us and everyone was sad to see you go."

"Then why did I leave?'

"Snape let it slip that you were a werewolf. You knew that parents would start bombarding the school with letters about a werewolf teaching their kids, so you resigned."

"A lot happens in the future and something tells me that's not even the half of it."

"You're right. There's more. So much more."

Remus took a deep breath. He really respected Hermione and wondered how she handled keeping all the information inside of her. Sometimes he could never understand how she was truly feeling. Even though she looked happy he could sometimes tell that there was something wrong. Little to his knowledge Hermione was staring at him and she was thinking too. She thought that he was such a good person and he didn't deserve all the trauma that he goes through in his life. She wished she could make it all better.

It was getting a bit to quiet when they heard the door open it was James. He was back from his date with Lily. Hermione took that as a clue to leave. She smiled at Remus and James. She then closed the door behind as she left.

"So what were you to talking about?" Remus contemplated telling them, but decided to wait.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered, but James knew he was lying and let it go.

Lily was grinning like a hyena when Hermione came in. Hermione could tell she had a really good time. Lily attacked Hermione and pushed her on the bed.

"Our night was so great!" Lily bragged. "I have to tell you about it!"Hermione laid down on her bed and Lily laid next to her. "First James took me on a walk through this garden he found near the Herbology green houses. We where just talking. It was really easy to talk to him without all the students around. It felt really good and I found out things I never thought were possible. He then took me by the lake where there was a little picnic set up. I still don't know how he did it. I thought we would be in trouble, but nothing happened. He wouldn't tell me how he did it either. Forget about that. It was just so romantic when came over to me and he put his arm around me and I held close to him." Lily started blushing and actually had tears escaping her eyes at the memory. "Then he kissed me and said he would never let me go," she cried. Hermione handed Lily a tissue. She could understand why Lily was crying. She had someone that really cared about her. Besides Ron and Harry she had no one that cared for her. Definitely not in a romantic way like Lily described. She smiled at her friend at how happy she was.

Hermione's face saddened for a moment and then went back to normal.

"Did I upset you Hermione? I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"No you didn't. I'm just really happy for you. Guys like James are hard to come by. You better not let him go," she smiled. She got up and headed to her own bed. Listening to Lily got her thinking about some of the things she missed and some things that happened in her life. Lily tried to reach for her, but left her alone. She decided to go to bed too before the other girls came back to the room. Thinking about the past caused Hermione's mind to remember things she thought she had already got over. That night Hermione had a terrible dream and a few days later they got worst.

_Hermione was running down a dark corridor with dead vines hanging from the ceiling and many doors. Each door she looked at was black with chains and pad locks. She finally stopped running. Her heart pounded as she looked at a door. It maroon colored with a gold knob and frame. It was the only door without chains. She placed her hand on it and opened it slowly. When she opened it and found another long hallway. She screamed in frustration. She had been running all along to find another hallway. Though there was a big difference in the two hallways. In this new one all the doors were unlocked. She walked to the first door and opened it in hope of getting out of that terrible place. Her eyes grew large and pulse went faster then ever. She felt like she couldn't breathe and collapsed on the floor. She looked up at the man who made her life hell...William. As he once did before he towered over her. Hermione held her chest and begged for air. She closed her eyes and just wished for someone, someone to come save her. When she opened her eyes she saw Ron, Harry, Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily standing over her. She tried gasping for there help, but they just stood there and then they faded away. She tried to scream again. She wanted them to come back she needed them to come back. She squirmed as William took a hold of her arms again and undid his clothing. She felt helpless. She couldn't move as if there was more holding her down. She finally opened her eyes and continued to yell until her voice got louder and louder. Soon the figure over her disintegrated and the she faded along with the darkness._

Hermione jumped up out of bed. It was dark and the only the moon shown on her face. It wet with sweat and disgruntled with fear. She could still feel as if air could not reach her. She got up out of her bed and crept out the door. She headed down to the common room, but since it was late no one was there. She needed to leave and go somewhere, but where would she go in the middle of the night. There was no where she hadn't been before. She left the common room. Knowing she was confined to within the castle she didn't know what was the point except to think. She walked the dark halls with the little light that she had from her wand. She thought that she heard someone behind her. "Nox,"she said putting out her light. She turned to see that it was no one, but her stepfather's face flashed in front of her eyes. Hermione started running and tears ran down her face. She felt like she was being haunted again, but why were these thoughts and images coming back to here when she was so happy. She kept on running not aware of where she was going. She turned a corner and bumping into to someone. They held her arms and not knowing who it was Hermione started to get angry. "Let me go, let me go. Get the bloody hell of me." By this time she started getting hysterical. The person holding her tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Hermione started calm, but stated crying harder into the arms of whoever was holding her. She sank down to the floor and the person followed.

"Lumos!" the person whispered. They shined the light on the face of the girl in front of them. Her brown eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep and she seemed so afraid. "Hermione...it...it's okay. It's me, Severus. Are you alright?"

"Severus?" she asked unsurely. She might have been a bit paranoid, but knew not to trust Severus Snape. "You get away from me. Just get away."

"Hermione what's wrong?" he said placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!' she yelled. She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"Hermione what's wrong? There is no way you of all people would be out this late."

"And what about you huh? You have to report to someone? Just let me go."

"Hermione you gave me the uncommon courtesy of listening to me when no one else would. Let me do the same."

She was in absolute shock. For once in her life Severus sounded so sincere. He looked at her with dark eyes that penetrated her own. It was as if he was reading her like an open book. Her eyes watered and she broke down and she fell into his arms. He embraced her and leaned his head on hers.

"Why is he haunting me? Why? It's like I can't escape,"she wept.

"Who? Tell me," he said trying to get her to open up.

"My step father. I came here to escape and it's like I can't get away. I see him in my dreams. I never told anyone because I thought it would go away, but..." Hermione stopped. She wasn't going to release all her secrets. She wouldn't allow him to see her like this. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She wiped away her tears. _What happened to me? I have to be stong. I have to be._

"Hermione, it's okay. I know what you are going through. You're not the only one to be betrayed by family." Hermione raised her head and had a look of fury on her face.

"You have no idea what I have gone though." She was vulnerable and she knew it, but he was there and she had to release the anguish, it just happened to be him. Severus said nothing to her. He just took off his cloak and her jaw dropped. She felt awful and wanted to take back everything she had said. Severus' arms were full of scars and they seem to head toward his chest.

"I'm sorry. I guess you do understand." She placed her hand in her lap. She realized why he always wore clothing to cover his whole body as an adult.

"Trust me I do. More than you know. Everyone wonders why my nose is crooked and they make fun of me, but they don't know. My father punched me when I was young and this was the result. I never thought that some of my own blood could do that to me. I also found Hogwarts as my escape, but I will never truly forget and I will never forgive," he said putting his cloak back on.

Hermione wiped her face from the tears that had dried. There was such a personal moment that they shared. It wasn't even with a person that they suspected. It was with their 'supposed' enemy.

"Severus I know that me being in Gryffindor and you being in Slytherin means that we are supposed to be rivals, but could we put that aside. What was said here will never be repeated?"

"Alright, tomorrow we go right back to being enemies, agreed?" he said smiling for the first time that night.

"Agreed,"she replied. She also smiled.

The thought left her when she realized that they needed to get back to their respectable dormitories. They nodded to each other and he turned to leave, but she held him back. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for listening. Now we're even." She smirked at him and headed back to the common room. Severus could feel the warmth that Hermione left behind. There was a bond that they would share. He knew it. As he headed back to the common room he felt as if there was someone following him. The dugeaons were dark and erie as ever when a figure grabbed him from the darkness.

"What the...?"

"Hello Severus," said a creepy voice that would send bad vibes to anyone.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Well...here is where I thank all my reviewers. 

Lola: Thanx for being there from the start and i appreciate you very much.

MarauderinglyMagical: Than You very much!

starynite816: Thank You very much!

amrawo: Thanx...your another reviewer who's been stickin' with me.

Emma-Lee14: Thank you so much for your inciteful reviews...you really put your opinion. Thanx!

Sexi Silver: Thank You very much

darkmistwolf1991: Don't worry it here!

Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts: Thanks very much!

So thanks to all of you and I'll do my best to keep this story as interesting as I can and to keep you reading. Yours Truely...Reemarie LeBeau

**Spread The Word About My Story**


	7. Realization

Chapter 7: Realization

"What do you want?"

Probably one of the most inhumane people living on earth was in Hogwarts. He had a smirk on his face and his ice gray eyes were cold and dead. He placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and held a tight grip.

"That is no way to greet a friend Severus. How are you this fine morning?"

"I know you must want something? What is it Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Well, I guess you're not as stupid as I once thought," Lucius laughed. "I want to know if you have re-thought your decision to join us. You would be a great aid to us since you are still in school."

"I told you that I was still thinking about it," said Severus.

"The Dark Lord's growing and gets impatient for your answer. There shouldn't be anything to think about." replied Lucius

"If I was caught I could be expelled. My magical education is everything to me."

"Trust me you wouldn't have to worry about that," Lucius snickered.

"Shouldn't you be worried about being caught as well?"

"No one could find that passage leading here. The spells of Salazar Slytherin protect it," Lucius paused. He turned to face the statue beside him. He whispered a spell and the wall opened up into a tunnel. "As for you," he continued, "your decision better come swiftly before you will require all the protection you can get," he snickered. Lucius disappeared through the tunnel and the wall closed. Severus stood there not sure what to do. He knew what Lucius meant by his last statement. It was threat. If he didn't join them, they would have him eliminated one way or another. Severus put a hand to his head and walked back to the dormitory. It was going to be a long day. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that morning.

In the seventh year girls' dormitory Hermione wasn't doing any better. She slept in bed with one led hanging of and drool traveling from her mouth to the pillow. Lily tried calling out her name, but that didn't work. She then tried shaking her, but that failed too. As a last resort to wake Hermione up she used a trick that her mother used on her. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket. She turned on the pipe and filled it with freezing cold water. She carefully went back in the room. The other girls looked at her suspiciously, but Lily mouthed to them to be quiet. They complied and smiled at her. Lily waited until the water was directly over Hermione and tried one more time to get her up. When it didn't work...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. Lily dropped to the floor in laughter. The other girls were laughing too. Hermione was soaking wet from head to waist. Her hair was starting to frizz and she was starting to get upset, but atleast she was awake.

"Lily I'm going to kill you!" mumbled Hermione

"What was that Hermione? It sounded a lot like, thank you for waking me up Lily. I owe you one," Lily giggled. Hermione sat in bed shivering from being cold, wet, tired, and worst of all she had to go to class.

At breakfast the gang sat and ate as if everything was normal. Hermione however was trying to stop herself from slamming her head face first into her oatmeal. She was tired and it was visible. Remus had asked her earlier what was wrong, but she gave him no answer. She rubbed her head lightly and looked around the Great Hall. Her vision was fuzzy, but she was able to catch Severus Snape smiling at her. She smiled back as she yawned. She was still tired and sitting in a place full of food wasn't helping. She decided to get up and walk around and wake herself up before class. She excused herself from her friends and left the Great Hall. Remus insisted that she stay and try to eat something, but she didn't listen. He frowned and played with his eggs. It seemed to him that she was separating herself from him and not only him, but all her friends. The only exception might be Lily. He figured it must be a girl thing. Though he didn't notice it, at the Slytherin table Severus Snape had also gotten up and left the Hall.

Hermione was walking down one of the many corridors when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Severus running to meet her. She raised a brown in confusion. When he finally caught up he asked if he could join her. Not thinking that it would cause any harm she agreed and they began walking down the corridor together. It was nothing, but pure silence until Severus stopped in his tracks. Hermione gave him a questioning look and stopped as well. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing important. Nothing to worry about." They walked a little longer when Severus spoke again. "Hermione, you know if you ever feel the need to speak to me about anything, you can. After last night..."

"What do you mean? Last night I had a bad dream and was a little frantic. Nothing more."

"That was more than a little frantic."

"I would appreciate if you don't bring it up."

"You just seemed a little unstable. If there is anything I can do to help you, I..."

"What? Are you trying to call me crazy?"

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he apologized. Her mind filled with disgust at the thought. When she finally collected her thoughts she looked at him. "I only have one thing to say to you. Last night when I needed someone just to care about me, you were there and I thank you for that," she admitted. "But I'm going to tell you this now so listen carefully. I was vulnerable and I ran into your arms like a sick puppy. Never expect that to happen again," she said emphasizing each word. She really didn't know what to think of him anymore, but thought it would be best if she stayed away. She began to walk away, but turned to see if Severus would do the same. He didn't. He stood in the same spot staring at the floor. She could do nothing but turn away.

Hermione sat very distracted in Charms. While she sat down evaluating her life and drifting off to sleep. Professor Flitwick was introducing a very important spell that would be needed for the N.E.W.T.'s. She finally slapped herself in the face and decided to pay attention. Lily noticed that Hermione seemed a bit out of it and was getting a bit worried. She might not have told anyone, but she had seen Hermione many times twisting, turning, and talking in her sleep. She sometimes wondered about the toll that being in this time had on Hermione, but she always seemed alright.

"Ms. Granger? Would you mind demonstrating the spell to us?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Um--I don't really know how. I rather not."

"Please pay more attention Ms. Granger."

"Yes Professor."

After class Remus waited for Hermione. She walked out the class without seeing him standing by the statue of a great eagle. He walked behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around he wasn't there. She shrugged and continued walking. He tapped her other shoulder and once again she looked around until she finally saw him. She smiled and punched him lightly. At first a smile graced his face, but quickly turned to a frown. Hermione saw this and gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"Nothing...forget it," he replied shyly. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and continued on to her next class. Behind her Remus sighed. _Come on fuzzball! When are you going to get your act together,_ snickered a child like voice in his head.

They day progressed in a very uneventful manner. After her little rowe with Snape earlier, Hermione decided to avoid eye contact as best a possible. At lunch, things were pretty much the same. Hermione sat by Lily, who sat by James, who sat across from Sirius, who sat by Peter, who sat by Remus. James and Sirius quarreled back and forth about quidditch. They were trying to decide whether Slytherin would be a threat for the Cup this year. Sirius said no, but James had his doubts.

"They have two spectacular beaters, a fair seeker, real good chasers, and a killer keeper. Of course they're a threat. Listen Padfoot, you can't really think that it's going to be that easy to beat them," complained James.

"Of course I think so. This is Slytherin we're talking about here. They have nothing on Gryffindor," assured Sirius.

"Sure," replied James. "What do you think Lily?"

"I think that with you on the team, you'll definitely win." Her response took him by surprised. He blushed lightly and continued playing with his meal to avoid his friend's ridicule.

Slowly, but surely, the day wore on and classes were soon over. Students went to their appropriate dormitories with occasional chitchat in the halls. The marauders along with Lily and Hermione headed into the common room and talked as they watched the fire cast shadows, and the shadows danced around the room. Remus headed of to Prefect duty, leaving his friends in peace.

When Remus re-entered the common room after his patrol through the school, he didn't expect to see anyone there, since it was far past curfew. But he saw one figure sitting in the couch in front of the fire. The fire made red tints appear and disappear across Hermione's face and she no longer looked like an innocent schoolgirl. She looked older and darker. He walked quietly to the couch and sat down. He watched her expression, hoping it would change with his appearance, but it didn't. It kept the same hard, harsh demeanor. It was then that Remus decided to speak.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Hmm..."she replied not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I'm tired of you saying you're okay. I tired of seeing you pretend that you're happy when you're not. And I hate to see you breaking in side and there's nothing I can do about it," Remus said truthfully. He waited for her to say something. When she didn't he continued. "Look at me Hermione."

At first she acted as if she didn't here a word he said. She held her head down and stared at her feet. Her hands dwindled in each other not knowing what to do. _Come on! What is wrong with you? He obviously cares for your well being. Just tell him and you'll feel better,_ said this persuasive voice in her head.

_Shut up! I don't have to listen to you,_ she argued to herself. _Great now I really am mental. I'm here having a conversation with myself._

"Please,"he persisted.

"No," she replied.

"Please," he repeated. Hermione couldn't resist his soft, gentle voice. It was soothing to her, like a lullaby. Plus, Hermione would take any chance she got to look into those pale blue depths he calls eyes. She turned to him slowly to look him in the face. She felt like she was being stripped naked. His eyes tore through her own as if searching for something. She finally turned away. Unable to look into Remus' eyes any longer. She blinked back tears that were forming in her eyes. When she looked in his eyes, it was like a movie. Everything she had done in her life, everything she worked for, all her friends and family went through her mind. Good times and bad. One specific event that stung home was in her first year when she had first become friends with Harry and Ron. They were saving her from a Troll in the girls' bathroom. Hermione smirked.

"Why is it that every time I look into your eyes I see pain?" asked Remus.

"I guess I wear my emotions out on my sleeve," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"But why?"

"Because," she replied weakly. "You're not the only on who has had thing to deal with." Her voice was soft yet fierce. "I didn't ask for all this, to be here. I didn't ask for any of it."

Remus moved closer to her. He clasped her hand in his, just to let her know that he understood. "You don't have to keep it inside. You have so many people that care for you. You have your friends back home, you have your friends here, and you have your pare..."

"Don't you dare say I have my parents," she interrupted. "My parents abandoned me long ago. After my father died, everything went down hill. I didn't ask for him to die. I didn't want to not be able to trust my own mother. I wished so hard that she'd protect me no matter what and then finally I realized that she's a coward." Hermione's eyes watered and Remus listened with intrigue. He didn't know that this beautiful, intelligent girl sitting in front of him had so much horror in her past.

"When your own mother sits there and listens to you get beaten and raped over and over again just to save herself, that's true cowardice. It wasn't my fault. It was survival of the fittest." It no longer seemed like she was speaking to Remus. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that she did nothing wrong. Hermione knew he was looking at her, but didn't care. A million and one things were running through her mind. Harry, Ron, her stepfather, being stuck with Remus, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and so much more. The last thing on her mind was how her mother was holding up. She could imagine what she was going through. But her mother has changed since her biological father died during the summer of her fifth year. Before then she would be hysteric, but now...a slight sob escaped her lips and she sniffed it back up.

They sat in silence. Neither one wanting to disturb the other or begin a conversation. Remus once again looked at her. "Hermione?" he called carefully.

"Yes," she replied plainly.

"I'm sorry if I've made you mad or uncomfortable, but..."

"I guess I wasn't good enough, or smart enough. I'm just some mudblood, right?"

His eyes also watered for the pain that he felt for her. He just wished he could take it all away. Like he could take out her heart and squeeze out all of the sadness and erase everything that has done her wrong, but he couldn't. He couldn't wash it away, but he could hold her. He moved close to her put around her shoulder, but she shoved him away.

"Hermione," he whispered as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled against him. As much as she resisted he didn't let her go. She finally rested into his chest and cried.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you," he assured her. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head against her soft brown hair and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Lily awoke to the sun shining on her face. She slowly got up to reach Hermione, but when she moved back the curtain, Hermione wasn't there. Lily looked around to the other girls in the room who were also beginning to wake. They looked at Lily and then to Hermione's bed. They also were curious as to where she was. In the boys' dormitory, similar thoughts were running through the heads as to the whereabouts of their fury friend. Sirius suggested searching on the Marauders Map. James pulled the map out of his trunk. They found who were they were looking for immediately, but he wasn't alone.

"He's with Hermione down in the common. I guess they got up early," stated James.

"They're always looking all goggle eyed at each other, I would be surprised if they were snogging."

Sirius and James would have laughed at the statement if Peter hadn't said it in such a way that sounded scornful. Even so, they knew that Remus and Hermione weren't the type of people to do something like that. Disregarding what Peter said, they headed down to the common room. Lily had reached there before them and was staring at something. The boys walked around to the front of the couch to see Remus and Hermione in each other's arms. James and Sirius let out a group awwwww...

At the sound of his friends Remus awakened. He looked up to see his best friends Sirius and James, with Lily right behind them. He smiled and then lightly tapped Hermione's shoulder, but she did not stir. He tried again and then she twitched, but went right back to her position. If he could have saw her face he would not have wanted to wake her. As she laid there she had a smile of content and was just so peaceful. So much different to the despair from the earlier hours. Sirius moved Hermione up a little to allow Remus to move out his spot. Hermione's body must have felt the sudden loss of body heat and she woke up. She was looking into Sirius' eyes and was really confused.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Ruining your perfect moment. Don't know why you're tired, but it's time to go." Hermione sleepily got up and looked at everyone. She saw Lily embraced her in a hug. Hermione then hugged everyone else. Then there was silence.

"So," said Sirius, "What were you two doing down here?" Hermione and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

"Talking," they said in unison.

"Really?"

"Yes Sirius, how could think of anything else." Sirius rested his arm around Remus and said, "Listen mate you don't have to lie."

"Okay Sirius that's enough. We were talking and got tired. Now if you don't mind I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Um...Hermione, it's time for class. I think you just hop into the shower." Hermione groaned at the news. She really wanted to go back to sleep. She said so, walking off in a huff to get a few more minutes before Lily would bother her again. Lily gave James a small kiss on the cheek and followed her up the stairs. James, Sirius, and Remus stood there until the girls left. Remus had his head down and concentrated on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had heard and it made him realize how strong Hermione really was. He felt James tap his shoulder to leave and they all went back to the dormitory.

In the girls' dormitory Hermione had just got out of a hot shower. She walked to her bed and sat down on the bed. There were so many things running through her mind that she couldn't clear it long enough to try and do her hair. She groaned in frustration causing Lily to check in on her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked a concerned Lily.

"No Lily, I'm not. I just don't feel really connected right now," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like...It's silly, but something happened and I guess I'm not completely over it. I don't show it, but it still hurts."

"What happened?"

"I rather not say," she said quietly. Lily decided not to go into the subject and offered Hermione a giant hug. Lily thought Hermione was one of the best girls she had ever met and just wanted her to be okay.

In a small woods area of England was a small cottage and in that cottage was an evil that will take over the wizarding world if not stopped.

A longhaired, blonde man walked into a quiet room and stood by the fire, by a man who sat in a blood red silk chair. As the flames flicuered the man laughed. He soon stopped to turn his attention to the blonde man. "What can I help you with Lucius?"

"My lord, I have a report from the rat-face tub of lard spy you have in Hogwarts. He says he has information the should interest you."

"What is then?"

"From spying on his friends, he said he's learned that this new girl is not from our time. She is in fact from the future."

"From the future? That can't be? I think I need to have a chat with this young lady."

"But how sir?"

"Don't worry about the technicalities. I will speak with her. I want to know how much she knows. I wonder if she knows about Lord Voldemort."

"My Lord, I can get it out of her," assured Lucius. "You know I have very persuasive methods. Whether it is pain on there part or pleasure on mine," he stated licking his lips, thinking about what he could do if Hermione was in his possession. Voldemort held up his hand and waved away the idea. Then he smiled.

Thank You to all my reviews, I truly love you all. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7.


	8. Confusion Is Bliss

Chapter 8: Confusion Is Bliss

A few days later it was rainy, gloomy and quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Slytherin picked on Gryffindor, professors gave homework, and everything was normal. In potions the professor had once again paired the students up with the opposite house and none of them were working very nicely, except for Hermione and Serverus. They were the best students in class and since both were quiet the whole time, besides speaking about the potion, there was nothing to argue about. They finished first as usual and carried the flask up to the professor's desk. The ten minutes left in the period were spent in silence. Hermione felt very awkward and uncomfortable around Serverus and the feeling was mutual. Finally the bell rang and Hermione speeded out of class. After Potions was lunch so Hermione went to the library instead. The boys and Lily noticed her sudden rush, but left her alone. James mentioned to them that ever since the day they found her and Remus down in the common room she acted kind of awkwardly; she had been distant from them. She stayed clear of them any chance she got. Remus was asked whether he knew what was wrong, but he said no. Though in reality, he had a strong idea what it might be.

_I can't believe I really let that slip to Remus,_ Hermione thought as she looked through the series of books in the library. _What if thinks ill of me now? He says he understands, but how could he? Maybe I should find a way to go home on my own, forget any of this ever happened._ A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes. "I just don't know what to do," she mumbled as her eyes rested on a book called, Time Traveling through the Ages. _Stupid Draco Malfoy! If I ever get back, I swear I'll kill him,_ Hermione thought as she read in the library. It was very interesting though for the most part it gave her no hope.

_Lets see. If I'm able to avoid having Lily and James killed then Harry never becomes the boy who lived, he wouldn't have the troll come after, and there would be no reason for him to save my life. I guess we wouldn't even become friends, but that just doesn't fit. That means I would no nothing about James and Lily and I would have no reason to save them when I go back in time. My goodness! This is frustrating. It would be a never ending cycle._ Hermione continued to read. She found to more theories on time travel, but they were no better. The paradox theory is very interesting. _If what the book says is true then when it come time for me to save James and Lily, something or someone has to stop me._ Hermione thought long and hard. She tried to find loop holes that could help her, but she found nothing.

_Okay Hermione, you can't give up, these are just theories. You don't know what may happen. You might save them and everything will be all peachy and fuzzy and...oh what the bloody hell am I thinking. I can't do this!_

Hermione finally slammed the book shut. It wasn't encouraging her; it was making her feel worst. For the past few days, she had been thinking a lot about how she was going to save her friends, past and future, from Voldemort. She had played around enough and it was time to get serious. Even thought it was only the middle of November she knew she had to do things quickly. Suddenly Hermione was snapped out of concentration by a chair moving. She looked up to see Serverus Snape about to sit in front of her. She immediately picked up the book to leave, but he stopped her with one comment. "I know the truth!"

Hermione sat back down and glared at him. She couldn't understand how he could possibly know about her. She wouldn't believe it. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said trying to play it off, but it didn't work.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know that you are from the future," he said in a whisper. Hermione's eyes became wide open. He did know.

"How the bloody hell did you find out?" she questioned in a whisper.

"With this," he replied as he handed her a letter he had received a few days before.

_Dear Serverus,_

I don't know what the Dark Lord sees in you, but you have been picked to do a very special assignment. I know I am not wrong in saying that you know a girl named Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, and if you don't, get to know her. She is from the future and we need to find out what she knows. For now you are to become one of her friends or at least an acquaintance. Find out all you can about her in the mean time. The Dark Lord has put a lot of faith in you. I think I should've done the job myself, but it is you who has to do this duty. You don't have to report to us anytime soon. The lord has many other things to do first. Also, I know that you had not given me an answer of whether you will join us or not, but I tell you now that it is your best interest to take this offer, for it may be the last one will get...ever, if you understand me correctly. We are all counting on you.

Lucius Malfoy 

After Hermione finished reading the letter she crushed it into a ball and threw it to the ground. Her lips were trembling and she didn't know what to do. She placed her hands on her face and laid her head on the table. Serverus heard mumbling come from her, but then it became louder. She was saying no.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"No, no, no, no..." she kept saying.

"Hermione?" he called.

"...no, no, no, no, no..."

"Hermione snap out of it. We need to..."

"What the bloody hell do you want from me!" she screamed. "My whole world is falling to pieces because of me and you want me to snap out of it."

"Hermione, I have done nothing to you so please do not yell at me. I am trying to help you. Why do you think I showed you this? Why do you think I'm telling you?"

"I don't know, maybe to start your assignment," she snapped.

"Hermione, you are an extraordinary girl who is wise beyond her years. If you just sit down, think and allow me to help you, we can beat this together."

"Why would you even want to help me?"

"You've set a change of me from the moment you were kind to me when we first met. I didn't want to hate everyone in the world anymore. And then the other night when you told me what happened to you, that's not something you can tell just anyone. That's why your the only person I ever told my secret to."

Hermione was about to say something smart, but stopped herself. He was right. He had changed. He didn't seem as quiet and secluded as he was before and didn't look as if he was like the Snape she knew. If she was going to at least try and change things and also save her own life, she was going to need his help. She bowed her head in defeat. "I guess if we're going to help each other we should first talk to Dumbledore. He needs to know what is going on."

"I agree," said Serverus.

"I don't know what to do about my friends though. I don't think they should know. I don't want to bring them into this."

"So don't, we'll do it on our own," said Serverus with a slight hint of anger in his voice. He wanted this to be with himself and Hermione alone, he didn't want the marauders to have anything to do with it. He wanted Hermione all to himself. He was really starting to develop strong feelings for her.

Hermione, unaware of what he was thinking, smiled at him nicely and held his hand. "Thanks for helping," she said gratefully and stood up. "We should go see Dumbledore as soon as possible."

"But not yet," Serverus interrupted, "We need to think things through thoroughly. I honestly confused and I don't think I have anything to do with this. I think we should wait until I get another letter that is more in detail. Then we can decide what to do." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. The would see Dumbledore another day, but for right now that had to figure out what they would do and what was going on.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Serverus and Hermione spent some time together in the library. Whenever the other had free time that is where you would fine them. At times all they did was study, not wanting to think about Voldemort or his plans. They sat near the back, in corners so that no one would see them and get suspicious. Hermione was actually starting to feel bad because one day Lily went up to her and said it seemed that she didn't wanted to be around them any more and the boys agreed. Hermione tried to explain to them, but she never made any sense. Eventually they just left her alone. She began to feel like she had no friends other than Serverus.

That weekend Serverus suggested they speak to Dumbledore since he had not received anything recently, but Hermione declined.

"I know we should, but I've been neglecting my friends, and I miss them. I'm going to spend time with them in Hogsmade this weekend."

"Oh, well I understand if you want to be with your friends," he said sadly.

"Don't get me wrong Serverus, you are my friend, but I just need time with them," she explained.

"Alright, I'll see you again on Monday then. Same place, same time right?"

"Right," she replied as she ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

In the common room the guys were sitting on couches by the fire waiting for Peter to get down stairs. They know what Hermione told them about him, but he was still their friend. They were all going to Hogsmade to hang out and take of the stress of schoolwork.

"Wormtail needs to hurry up. I want to go to Honeydukes to see if there is anything new," said James.

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously.

James smiled. "No reason." He put on his most angelic face causing Lily to huff.

"That's it he's taking way too long, I'm going to drag him out even if he's naked," said Sirius.

"Please Padfoot, that's not a sight any of us want to see," said Remus and everyone laughed. At that moment the portrait hole opened and Hermione came in. She was breathing heavily and walked of to them. She rested her hand on the chair and tried to catch her breath. When she was finally breathing normally she went over to Lily and gave her a giant hug. Lily hugged her back, but was very confused. Hermione then went and hugged everyone else causing everyone to wonder if she was under a spell. She just smiled at them.

"Um, Hermione are you okay?" asked Sirius.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to hug all my friends. I know I've been very distant lately and I'm sorry. I hope you guys don't mind if I go to Hogsmade with you," she said smiling her best smile.

"I don't know Hermione; you've been gone a while. Things have changed," replied James.

"James!" warned Lily.

"I'm joking; of course you can come, now we don't have to keep Lily company. I think she's PMSing."

"James Potter I should hex you into oblivion!" Lily threatened.

"You love me too much."

"You wish."

They sat for about five minutes just talking when Peter finally appeared downstairs. He walked over to them and saw Hermione and immediately there was tension in the air. Hermione and Peter just stared at each other, not letting the other out of their sights. Remus cleared is throat to create a distraction and took Hermione's hand. "Why don't we get going? Prongs remember you want to go to Honeydukes before it gets too full."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go everyone."

The gang left for Hogsmade. A clear distance was kept between Hermione and Peter. They were trying to act as civil as possible to each other for their friends sake. After a while they finally reached Hogsmade.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Water! Water! I need water!" screamed Sirius. The rest of the marauders, Lily, and everyone else witnessing the events in the shop were laughing their heads off. Sirius ran around the shop in circles begging for water. After a few minutes the owner of the shop gave him some water. Sirius drank down the whole mug of it and a short time of relief. The burning in his mouth then flared up again worst than before. Once again Sirius was screaming and James was on the floor laughing. After another few minutes passed when the owner told Sirius to take this odd smelling pink potion. Sirius didn't trust it, but he was willing to try anything to get rid of the burning. He drank it down quickly and the burning in his mouth was gone. His friends still stood there laughing as he got the feeling of his tongue back.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha...Sirius...are you...are you...okay?" asked James still trying to stop laughing.

"James Potter! You may be my best friend, but that won't stop me from killing you!" exclaimed Sirius as he headed over to James. He placed a firm grip on James' throat and looked serious. Everyone in the shop was quiet, expecting something to happen. Sirius raised his hand in a fist causing everyone to gasp, but then he put it down.

"Mate, you have to tell me how much that is. That gum is serious," said Sirius letting go of James and dusting him off.

"Sure, no problem. I got scared for a minute there. I thought you were really about to hit me."

"No, never," replied Sirius.

Everyone in shop went back to what they were doing prior to the distraction. James and Sirius stayed at Honeydukes while Peter and Lily decided to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. James and Sirius would meet them there later. Hermione decided to go to a bookstore she knew and Remus went with her.

In the bookshop Hermione walked around looking at different wizardry books, but then saw a section that caught her interest. It was called the Muggle Section. It was filled with book from some of the great authors. Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, Shakespeare, and more. Remus was on the other side looking at a book about werewolves. It made him sick with disgust. The book told lies about how that even in human form they were vicious creatures. He knew it wasn't true, but sometimes it made him wonder.

"Remus, where are you?" called Hermione.

"I'm over here," replied Remus. Hermione walked through the maze of shelves and found Remus in the creatures and beasts section.

"There you are. I though I lost or you left for a second," she said smiling, but then she looked at the book he was holding.

"I wouldn't leave you Hermione." Hermione lowered her head and slightly blushed at the statement. They were such simple words, but they had such a strong meaning to her inside. They made her feel happy. After a few seconds she looked up at Remus and into his pale blue eyes. Remus was trying her to get out of her gaze, but felt trapped.

"Remus, you're a great person you know. You aren't the savage beast that they describe in these books and I'm sure that if they got they got the chance to meet you, they would change their minds in a heartbeat."

"You really think that?" he asked her.

"I know it," she assured him. Remus blinked his eyes and walked toward her. "Are you buying anything?"

"Um...no, I'm not buying anything."

"Why don't we meet Lily and Peter at the three broomsticks?"

"You just said the magic word, Peter! I'm sorry Remus, but we can't be in the same room together it just causes too much tension."

"Hermione..."

"That's it. You go ahead. I'm not taking you away from your friends. I'll come check in with you guys a little later."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean we can't walk down the street."

"True, let's go."

Remus and Hermione left the shop. They walked down the street together. While walked Hermione saw this beautiful jewelry shop. She told Remus he could go ahead. He was somewhat reluctant, but decided to give her some space. He went of to the Three broomsticks and Hermione checked out the shop.

At the Three Broomsticks, everyone was already his or her drinking butter beers. Sirius pulled out a seat next him and Remus sat down. Remus ordered up a butterbeer and relaxed.

"Remus, where's Hermione?" asked Lily. Peter snarled at the mention of the name.

"She saw a jewelry shop she liked and said she's meet us later."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

"You have a beautiful shop here, sir"

"Thank you young lady. Perhaps you want to get a jewel for a fellow you fancy."

"Oh no. I only wish. Have a nice day sir."

"Same to you," he said as Hermione left the store. "Young people these days. They never have money," he mumbled under his breath.

Hermione walked down the street that was so busy with Hogwarts students. She was going to the Three Broomsticks. She hoped that Peter and herself could avoid confrontation. She wasn't in the mood and just wanted to be with her friends. She was getting closer and closer to the pub. She was about one store away when she walked pass an alley. She heard a strange sound coming from it and turned her head to look into it. That's when long pale arm came out and grabbed her by the neck. Hermione screamed out loud, but her screams were muffled when another hand clasped her mouth.

* * *

In the Three broomsticks, Remus was very still. He thought he heard something. He got up and began walking to the door.  
"Remus? Where are you going?" asked James.

"Didn't you here that?"

"Here what?"

"That scream. It sounded like Hermione."

"What are you talking about? It was probably some third year."

"No James. I know what I heard. My ears are very sensitive. I think she might be in trouble."

"Remus calm down a bit, You seem really tense."

"No! I really think we should look for her. I can feel it. There's something wrong."

* * *

Hermione struggled hard to get out of her captures grip, but he was too strong. She tried to get her eyes to focus on who was in front of her, but it was so dark she could barely see a thing. Then she thought about using her teeth for what they were good for. She opened her mouth just enough to take a big bite into the person's hand. He let out a hoarse yell and cursed. He removed his hand from her neck to tend to his other hand. Hermione took that time to try and run out of the alley, but the man grabbed her by the waste and brought her to the floor. Hermione screamed again hoping someone would hear her. She was her back and saw silver hair fall to her face. She knew it wasn't hers. It had to be Lucius Malfoy. When she realized this she spat in his face which made him very angry. She then used all her strength to raise her knee and kick him in the groin. Her doubled over to the floor in pain. Hermione immediately got up and ran out the alley. She turned her head back to make sure she wasn't being following. Not paying attention, she ended up crashing to the ground after bumping into someone. She scrambled to stand up and saw who it was she bumped into...Remus.

"Oh my gosh, Remus. I'm so glad your here." Hermione was on the brink of tears. She hugged Remus and held him tight. His arms enveloped around her as his hand ran down her hair and back. She was breathing heavily and he tried to calm her down, but she still felt tense and she kept looking into an alley that led behind the three broomsticks. Remus felt her trembling in his arms.

"Hermione what happened? Was that you I heard screaming?" asked Remus, but he received no answer. "Hermione answer me!" he demanded. She finally looked up at him.

"Can we go back to the school now? Please?" she whispered to him. Hermione didn't sound scared. She sounded more like she was in a trance.

"Sure," he agreed. He went back to the Three broomsticks and told their friends he was taking Hermione back to Hogwarts. They asked why, but he kept quiet. Then he left to take Hermione back to Hogwarts where she would be safe.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Remus sat at the almost full, but quiet Gryffindor common room. They both sat down in a chair by the window in silence. That was normal between them. For some reason there was always this silence between them when they are together. This time, Remus was the first to speak.

"Hermione, I know you hate when I ask you this, but are you okay? You really scared me tonight," said Remus extremely concerned.

"I'm fine. I just ran into someone and I was able to get out of it. End of story."

"No, not end of story. You try to be on top of everything and you try so hard to be in control. You think I don't see it, but I do. You don't have to be strong all the time Hermione. There are times that you can just relax.

"You're right, I can't relax," Hermione admitted. "Constantly I have to be aware of what I'm doing. Aware of what I say and aware of who is around me. I am always thinking throughout the day about the future and what I have done. I'm always thinking about people I care for and their lives." Hermione was not yelling at Remus, nor was she upset with him. She was calm and just wanted him to understand. "I really wish I could relax, but if I'm not strong for myself, then who's going to be?"

"I'll be here. If you ever need me Hermione, I'll always be here to support you."

"No you wont. Someone attacked me and I was so scared. Were you there? No you weren't. It's like being back home with my step-father. I'm always hoping that someone will come and save me and I get nothing."

Remus was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. His face gloomed and he stood up. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not good enough." He walked off and headed through the portrait hole into the dark halls.

Hermione leaned back into the chair. It was then she realized what she said and how it sounded. Immediately she got up and followed after Remus. Though by time she reached the hall Remus was already gone. She went to all the places he could possibly be and all the places he definitely would go. She found no sign of him. "Remus where are you? I'm sorry," she murmured to herself. Hermione collapsed onto the cold floors and thought about where he could be. It had to be somewhere no one could find him. It had to be the last place anyone would look for him. "I GOT IT!" screamed Hermione, which caused her to receive some very odd looks from a group of second years. She moved quickly. It wasn't in her best interest to get caught going near the Whomping Willow.

After about 20 minutes Hermione was able to safely get to her destination. She walked up the creaky stairs to the room where she had met Sirius Black face to face. She pushed open the door to find a wand in her face. Her eyes widened. "It's me."

Remus put down his wand quickly and closed the door behind her. She stepped in a little more into the room. Once again they stood in silence.

"How'd you know I was here?" questioned Remus.

"I guessed. I looked around the school, but when that failed this place popped into my head," she answered.

"Well you were right," he said walking off to sit on the bed in the corner. Hermione followed and sat next to him.

"Remus I am so horribly sorry. What I said..."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do. I had no right to go off like that. It's just that ever since my dad died, I can't seem to trust the people around me that I trust the most. Nothing goes right and...I didn't mean for what I said to come out that way. I'm just confused."

"You're confused? About what?"

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"Hermione, I meant it when I said I'll be there for you."

She lowered her head. She didn't know what to do, so she just enveloped him into a hug. "You always say that. You don't no that and your not always..." Hermione was cut short when Remus lifted her head and she felt warm lips reach hers. It felt so natural to her that she closed her eyes and just melted in the kiss. She kissed him back and placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder as his arms rested on her waist. The kiss deepened and both were lost in bliss. Remus got a hold of his head and pulled away. He stared at Hermione in his arms and as much as he enjoyed it and wanted it to happen, he had to pull away.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just...I...I just...I..."

"I think we should head back to the castle before we get into trouble," she said smiling at him.

Remus smiled back. "I guess your right."

On the way back to Hogwarts, other than trying not to get killed by the Whomping Willow, they were both thinking.

_Hermione you just made things more complicated for me. What does this mean? Does that mean you like me or did we just get caught up in the moment? I really hope it's the first one because I'm seriously falling for you. I'm so confused. I never felt this way about anyone. Hermione's just a one in a kind person. What am I thinking? I've only known her for a little over two months and I'm her professor in the future. That's a huge age difference, but they also say that age doesn't matter. Ugh...she doesn't see what she does to me._

_I just don't know what to do. I like him I really do, but I just can't. Maybe he only did it to make me feel better, but it felt so real, so right._ Hermione stopped to place her fingers on her lips. She could still remember the feel and the taste. It was one of the best feelings she ever felt in her life. She sighed and just hoped they got back to the castle soon.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS...I LUV YOU ALL!


	9. Snape Got Runover By A Reindeer

Chapter 9: Snape Got Run Over By a Hippogriff

Disclaimer: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer was originally written by Randy Brooks in 1977. I only adjusted it to fit the needs of this chapter. Frosty the Snow man was originally written by Jack Nelson and Steve Rollins and I only adjusted it to fit the needs of this story.

"Good Job, Lucius. Though I'm surprised you let a little girl get the best of you," snorted Voldemort.

"She hasn't seen the best of me, besides the point was to scare her and I think I did a good job of that."

The daylight was getting shorter each day and the weather getting colder and colder. Students were making plans for their Christmas holidays, but the holidays were still two weeks away. Professor where awaiting the vacation too. To them it was a chance to get away from the students and also a chance to give the students traumatizing exams before they go. Lily, Hermione, James, and Sirius sat at a rounded table in the library studying for the tests they will be taking. They all had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions to take and none were happy.

"Sometimes I really hate these teachers. This is supposed to be the time of the year for giving, so they should give us a break," said Sirius annoyed.

"Get over it Sirius. It's not that bad. They just want to make sure that we don't forget anything," said Hermione in a matter of fact way.

"Oh please. The only reason you're saying that is because you actually like to study," he told her.

"I resent that," she complained. "Lily, tell him that is completely untrue." Lily stayed completely silent. "Lily?"

"Sorry Hermione. I have to side with the boys on this one," admitted Lily.

"Some friend you are," said Hermione sarcastically. They all laughed and returned to studying. Hermione was helping Sirius with his potions since he was absolutely horrible. After about an hour a familiar face came to join them.

"Remus, your back from the hospital wing," said a shocked Lily. She didn't expect him to recover so quickly from the full moon the previous night.

"I feel almost one hundred percent," replied Remus as he sat down next to her. She turned to him and gave him huge hug. This caused him to blush and the guys snickered quietly. Lily turned back their friends. He took a moment to cast a glance at Hermione. The still hadn't talked about that kiss they shared and they both were uncomfortable around each other when they were alone. Hermione's eyes lingered momentarily on his until she looked away, unable to look any longer. Remus frowned and leaned into the seat.

"You ready for the Defense Against the Dark Arts test tomorrow," asked Hermione, trying to be friendly. She knew she had been cold to Remus over the past day or so. She didn't want to be, but she didn't know what to make of him or herself. Talking to him opened up old wounds and made her revisit things in her past that she rather leave behind.

"It's my best subject. You don't even have to ask,"

Hermione looked at the time and saw that she had to meet Serverus.

"I'm going to head to the library. I'll see you guys a little later," said Hermione

"We were just at the library not to long ago," argued Lily.

"I know. There was just one more thing I wanted to do," she replied.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Remus hopefully.

"No, it's okay, I'll be back soon," she said as she left the common room. Remus lowered his head sadly and sighed.

"Hey Moony, is there anything going on between you and Hermione?" asked James.

"I wish," he sighed. Sirius noticed the sad sound in his voice and knew he was serious. "Remus if you're serious about her then you should tell her," he said to him.

"I think she already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"We uh...we kissed that night we came back from Hogsmade." James and Sirius looked completely shocked but Lily wasn't surprised. She got up and sat next Remus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's one thing I don't understand about guys. You're completely oblivious to what is obvious. Don't you see the way she is around you? She's always worried about you and wanting to know your okay. Sometimes she's even shy around you and when you compliment her or show you care she blushes like crazy. Don't you see," Lily tried to explain to him.

Remus took a minute to think. He did notice a few things, but he was so confused. He wanted to believe that he awoke the same feelings in her mind that Hermione awoke in him. He wanted her to feel the connection that he felt and he needed to be with her. Not want, but need.

"It's not that easy," he said to Lily.

"You'd be surprised how easy it can be," she replied.

Hermione entered the library and walked toward the back to the usual spot where she and Serverus sat. To her delight, he was already there. He looked up and smiled at her before turning back to a piece of parchment on the table. She set down her things and sat down across from him.

"What are you reading?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, have you heard anything?"

"No. I haven't heard a thing as of late. I feel like I'm being kept in the dark--on purpose."

"Honestly, I have the same feeling. Malfoy attacked me at the last Hogsmade visit, but then you certainly would have known about it."

"Not necessarily. You don't give them enough credit Hermione. They're smarter than you think."

"Not smart enough," Hermione replied the clenched teeth.

"Hermione, have you ever thought about why you're doing this? I mean your here risking your life and for what? For all you know, what you do here doesn't make a difference."

"First Dumbledore and now you. Why is everyone questioning me? Better yet, why are you doing this?"

Serverus froze. He had no answer for her. He didn't know why he was doing something so crazy. It was confusing to him. He didn't know whether it was the fact that he liked Hermione or the fact that he wanted retribution. He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. He thought she was beautiful. Her hair in cool waves, yet slightly untamed. Her figure, while not perfect, was desirable. Her skin looked soft like a baby's and her eyes as dark as chocolate and he wanted her.

As much as she hated Snape in the future, his younger self wasn't as bad as he could've been. She actually enjoyed their intellectual conversations and she at times valued his opinion. Though when he started to question or argue with her, it was another story.

"I have my reasons Hermione," he stated simply.

"And so do I. We can leave it at that!"

"Where are you going for the break Hermione?" asked Lily the next morning. They stayed in the common room for breakfast due to the fact hat the girls in their dorm were having some problems and they figured the girls wanted to be left alone.

"I was planning on staying on Hogwarts. It's pretty much my only option," she replied.

"I'm sorry. My parents and I are going to some family. If I could I would have you go with me," she said apologetically.

"It's alright, really. I quite enjoy being at Hogwarts, especially during the winter months. Sometimes the lake freezes over."

"That hasn't happened in years though and I doubt it will happen."

"There are some miracles in life." The girls giggled. Just then the common room doors opened and dozens of students filed into the once quite common room. Of them were the marauders. They saw the two girls and walked over to meet them. James greeted Lily with a gentle kiss, causing her to giggle, as Remus greeted Hermione with a simple "hello". Hermione sank. Sirius looked at her with this awkward look on his face, but shuck it off. They all sat down, including Peter. He sat across from Hermione and continued to stare at her. She stared back at him. She wouldn't let him rule her.

"Hi Hermione," said Peter politely. Hermione's eyes opened wide. i Did Peter just say hi to me? There is no way that just happened. I must be dreaming, but that kiss on the cheek felt real enough. Maybe he's finally clearing his head. Maybe I'm finally doing something right. /i

"Hello Peter," she replied after a long train of thought. "How are you?" she continued.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm okay." Hermione found the situation very uncomfortable; she would have rather him giving her a look of disgust than delight. Everyone else was stunned too. They found it extremely odd that Peter was being civil toward Hermione. Sirius actually kept pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Peter noticed the odd look on everyone's face and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing Peter, it's just, you and Hermione haven't been on the best of terms and..." began Sirius.

"Listen," started Peter after cutting Sirius off. "I know that I haven't been nice to Hermione and that's why I want to apologize. I was acting like a true rat and I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled. i He sounded so sincere. Wow, Peter just apologized. Either he meant it or he's a good actor. /i

"I'm sorry too Peter. I guess we both acted harsh toward each other," she said holding out her hand on a truce.

Peter smirked and lightly shuck her given hand. Inside, Wormtail was laughing. i You'll see what harsh means. Just you wait. /i An awkward silence followed, only broken by a couple of second years screaming into the common room.

"So Moony, where are you going for the holidays?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I was going to go to my parents, but I went last year and I don't really mind being in the castle. I don't know yet."

"You're staying here and you know it." Remus blushed and said nothing more.

"Where are you going Sirius?" asked Hermione even though she knew very well that he was going to stay at James like always. There were like brothers and attached to the hip. She knew James' parents considered him a second son.

"Staying at James, like always. Except this time we plan on having a lot more fun," he stated after sporting a mischievous grin. "What about you? Are you staying with Lily? Maybe we can all meet up on Christmas at James' house?"

"No, I'm staying here. Lily and her parents are going to visit some family members."

"Well Lily, can't Hermione go with you. She can crash by you, Remus and I can crash by James. Then before it's time to come back we can all hang out."

"I can ask my parents. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They know how much I hate visiting Aunt Mildred. She is the biggest pain ever," exclaimed Lily. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "I'll ask them, we can have a girls only vacation." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"So it's a date," said James snaking his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily leaned into him and rested on his chest. Hermione smiled at the two. Even if they weren't ready to admit it, she could see the love between them, the love that save her best friend, Harry Potter's, life. It was also the love that her parents once shared and the love that she knew could never exist between her mother and William.

i I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing. This is going to be my first Christmas without them. I hope their happy though. I don't want them to sulk over me. /i

Lucius slowly walked up to his master and bowed and waited for permission to speak.

"What is it Lucius?" hissed Voldemort.

"I have received word from Pettigrew. The fools have accepted his apology my lord. Our plan has been set into action."

"Good. Thank you Lucius. I always knew the worm would be good for something. We shall see how things progress," he replied tuning back around. He waved to signal Lucius to go away, but Lucius still stood. "Why are you still here?"

"I just remembered one more thing from Pettigrew's letter my lord. He said that the werewolf was possibly staying at Hogwarts during the holiday and he and the girl have become close. He is sure that he would be very protective of her in the event of any suspicious activity."

"Well then, I guess we have to avoid suspicious activity," he laughed and shooed Lucius away. He hand not time to deal with his followers. Although he was strong, there was no telling how much information this one girl might hold. After wards, he'd kill her. However, if she knew nothing, he would kill her for sport and be send a message to the wizarding world, that he wasn't a force to be messed with.

b December '97 /b

It was December of the year 1997 and Christmas was two weeks away. Everyone was ecstatic and happy to go home and spend time with there families. But not everyone was in high spirits. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley still missed the third part to their trio, there best friend Hermione Granger. She had been missing for three months now and although the school seemed to move on, they were stuck. Everything they did reminded them over Hermione and how much they missed her. This was going to be the first Christmas since they were friends that they would not be together, and hopefully it would be the last. Other than that, life went on at Hogwarts. The students picked on other students, kids tried to study and teachers ached for the holidays.

Harry sighed as he began packing his things to leave the Defense Against the dark Arts class room. Ron would've been there if it hadn't been for a mishap in Potions that day. Professor Snape couldn't help, but take points away from Gryffindor and whine about how much he hated this time of the year. Remus stared at his young friend. Ever since Sirius died he seemed more fragile, but more fierce and dangerous all the same and now his best friend was taken away. He knew how Harry felt. He had felt the same way for years. Nothing could seem to take away the sorrow that was still held in his heart. There was one person that came close and he pushed them away. As far as he was concerned there was nothing anyone could do. He looked up once again his best friend's son. "So much like James," he said to himself. "But with so much burden."

"Aha! I have an idea." Remus called after Harry just as he opened the door. Harry turned back at the Professor.

"Harry, I know your feeling a little down and I doubt chocolate will help much." Harry let out a slight chuckle at the comment. "I was wonder if you would like to help me relive one of my favorite memories at Hogwarts. Ron can be on it too. Trust me; you'll get a kick out of it."

Harry smiled. "Sure Professor. What is it?"

"I'll let you know when Ron gets out of the Hospital Wing. Now hurry on to your next class."

"Actually, I have dinner now."

"Oh, right you are. Hurry then. I don't want you to starve."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Professor."

After dinner, Remus had Harry, Ron, and Ginny meet him in the Hogwarts kitchen. They snuck down using the invisibility cloak and were curious to what he was up to. Down in the kitchens the house elves looked upon the group awkwardly. Only one was actually happy to see them. It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir had come to see Dobby. Harry Potter has some with friends. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter? Dobby will do anything for sir."

Harry eyed Dobby then looked to Professor Lupin. Lupin nodded.

"Dobby," said Professor Lupin. Dobby turned to look at the teacher. His tennis ball like eyes were wide and alert. "Okay Dobby, I want you to do a big favor for me. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir. Dobby help."

"Thank You. Now, you see this pouch in my hand?" he said holding up a small brown bag.

"Yes."

"I want you to make sure that a little bit of this gets into the food that the Slytherin's eat and only the Slytherins...not including Professor Snape," he added as an after thought. "Can you and your friends do that?"

"Yes sir, we can do that. We will do it for you sir," answered Dobby enthusiastically.

Remus smiled and handed the pouch over to Dobby. Right away he and the other house elves got to work. He turned to his students her were left in the dark.

"What was that about Professor?" asked Ginny. She was clearly tired and yawning her head off.

"I'm sorry I have you down here, but I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow morning at breakfast, start with usual conversation and mention Slytherin when you see that the entire house is seated and eating. Remember to say the word Slytherin really loud so that it could be heard. I think you'll understand what to do after that. Now back under the cloak and off to bed. I won't have you getting in trouble. And if some how you are seen, say you were with me."

The three students were confused, but nodded all the same. They all left the kitchens and went their separate ways.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus joined the head table in the front of the Great Hall late. He wanted to be able to signal to Harry when to do what he had to do. As he walked down the aisle, he stopped at the Gryffindor table and merely said, "About five minutes." Harry understood and told Ron and Ginny. They were both anxious to what the substance in the pouch would do. Five minutes passed and Harry stroked up a conversation about Quidditch.

"So Ron, do you think they're competition this year?"

"Who? I hope your not talking about SLYTHERIN." Ron bellowed the last word causing the entire hall to look in his direction. He began to say sorry when the entire Slytherin table dropped their forks, knives, and spoons on their plates and began to sing an interesting variation to

'Frosty the Snowman'.

"Professor Snape the teacher  
Was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal

Professor Snape the teacher  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of snow  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day

There must have been some magic  
In that old silk hat they found  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around

Professor Snape the teacher  
Was alive as he could be  
And the children say  
He could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me"

There Great Hall was full of laughter. Even as hard as the teachers tried, they couldn't help but giggle at the display. The Slytherin's sat down dazed, confused and embarrassed by the display. The most upset person in the hall however, had to be Professor Snape who was a red as a jellybean. He was speechless and his eyes quickly turned to Remus. Remus kept his snickers to himself in front of the students and teachers, but inside he was laughing his ass off.

When Ron, Harry, and Ginny saw what saying Slytherin out loud did, they tried it again. "Can you believe that Harry?" asked Ron.

"No I can't," he replied. "What about you Ginny?"

"I can't believe it either. If I knew Professor Snape was so fun, I wish I was in SLYTHERIN."

At the sound on the house name, the entire Slytherin table rose again, as if in a trance, and began to sing.

"Snape got run over by a hippogriff  
Flying home from our school Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Voldemort,  
But as for Hogwarts, we believe.

He'd been drinking too much firewhisky,  
And we begged him not to go.  
But he forgot his normal potion,  
And he staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack  
He had hoof prints on his forehead,  
And incriminating scratch marks on his back.

Snape got run over by a hippogriff  
Flying home from our school Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Voldemort,  
But as for Hogwarts, we believe."

The hall erupted into another fit of laughter. Even the Professors couldn't help, but laugh. Professor Snape got so upset that he left in the middle of the song. Remus had strolled over to Harry and asked not to continue. He wanted to give time for the spell where off. Harry agreed and the rest of the day ran like butter. Though, Snape was extra mean and snappy that day, whenever another house passed a Slytherin they would break out in song and sing either 'Professor Snape the Teacher' or the favorite 'Snape got Run Over by a Hippogriff.' Dumbledore assured Snape that it was all in fun and in the dark times ahead of them they needed a good laugh. Of course Snape was quick to say that it shouldn't be at him or his house's expense.

"Serverus I must say that who's ever idea it was, knew that it would have the greatest effect if done by the Slytherin house, and if I do say so myself, more catchy," he ended the conversation at that and as he walked away, Snape could here him singing lowly, "Snape got run over by a hippogriff, flying home from our school Christmas Eve..."

* * *

Just wanted to truly thank all my reviewers and my sis for the song idea ( sorry sis that i 4got to thank you on the other site). Anywayz...thanx again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. What Lies In A Kiss

Chapter 10: What Lies In A kiss

**December '77**

Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. He nodded at the chair in front of his desk and she took a seat. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, she was nervous. She didn't have a clue as to why Dumbledore wanted to see her and for some odd reason she knew he hadn't found a way to get her home. As she sat twiddling her thumbs she could feel his glare on her. She finally looked up to meet his gaze. There was the normal kindness, but also worry. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, I requested to speak with you tonight because of an important matter I feel we must discuss."

"Okay," Hermione replied nervously.

"Well Ms. Granger, I am sure you remember our previous conversation?" She nodded. "You remember what I told you about trusting your judgment?" She nodded again. "How have things turned out?"

"Well, um...things have been a bit frustrating actually. I won't lie and say that I haven't told them anything because I have, just not the entire story. I'm trying to work things out with the difference in time and when things have to be done, but it's difficult and..."

"Ms. Granger, I know that your quest to save the future is frustrating, but how are you feeling? How have your decisions affected you?"

"Oh." Hermione had never really thought about how her life was going. She was thinking about everything else. The only thing in her life that she really thought about was whether it was okay that she liked Remus or not. _Oh no! I'm becoming a girly girl. Nothing on my mind, but boys._ "Personally, things have been great and I really enjoy it here. Almost everyone is a joy to be around and I'm having a lovely time."

"So you're achieving what you cam here for in the first place. You're truly happy."

"I guess I am, but even this can't last forever. There is always something that has to come up and ruin everything," she stated sadly.

"Ms. Granger there is only so much I can do. This is your journey that you started and that you must finished. What you do along the way is up to you. I just warn you to be careful of what you tell and to whom. Remember, awful things have happened to wizards and witches alike that have messed with time. Though in your case you have no choice. Take care of yourself Ms. Granger. You are dismissed."

Hermione sat for few second to digest what Dumbledore had told her. He was right, this was her journey and whatever she did were her decisions to make. She rose from the wooden chair to leave when a thought came to mind. She remembered that verus and herself wanted to speak to Dumbledore. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but realized that if she said anything it would expose Peter and Severus to being in league with Voldemort.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Nothing Professor. Have a good night."

"Goodnight Ms. Granger."

* * *

That night Hermione went to bed with a million thoughts running through her mind. She felt like Dumbledore was trying to tell her something, but wasn't exactly sure what. She was more confused than ever. Hermione finally let out a frustrated growl into her pillow. When she finally fell asleep she tossed and turned the whole night.

* * *

"HERMIONE!" yelled Lily.

"What Lily? I'm still sleeping. Come back in 10 minutes," mumbled Hermione as she dug her head back into her pillow.

"No, you have to get up," Lily persisted.

"Why? It's Saturday and that means I can sleep late." Hermione was particularly grumpy this morning due to a bad dream. She hadn't been sleeping very well at all, all week and didn't want to be bothered.

"But it's the first snow of the season. It looks like we're going to have a 'white' Christmas to look forward to after all." Hermione didn't seem to budge. Lily sighed. _I'm going to get you up one way or another,_ Lily thought as she grabbed one of her pillows and bashed Hermione on top of her head.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Just look outside. Please?" Lily gave Hermione a sad puppy dog look that no one, especially James, could refuse.

"Fine." Hermione crawled out of her bed and headed to the corner window. When she looked outside her eyes opened wide. It was beautiful. There was snow everywhere, all over the grounds. It was still falling and created a wonderful overview of the lake. It took Hermione's breath away. She couldn't remember a Christmas in the future that looked this beautiful. Many students, instead of packing to leave school, where enjoying themselves outside. Some were creating snow angels, some creating snow cones, and others engaging in snow wars. "Okay, you've caught my attention. Let's go!"

It took the girls a while, but when they were finished getting ready you could tell they were ready for war. They knew the boys wouldn't play nice and planned on getting them good. They got there roommate, Lisa, to go with them. The girls bundled up and head down to the entrance hall looking as sweet as angels. The boys didn't know who they were messing with.

The girls exited the massive doors of the entrance hall to a winter wonderland. It was beautiful and left the girls speechless. It was one thing to look down at it from a tower, but to actually be standing in the middle of it was a true experience. Lily and Hermione walked and chatted with each other until they found the boys engaged in a snow war.

A huge snowball was hurled toward their heads. Luckily they ducked in time much to the displeasure of Sirius. James sauntered over to meet Lily and held her close as the group gathered.

"Alright mates, now that the girls are here, what should we do?" asked Sirius. The boys glanced at each other. James then walked over to Remus and whispered something into Remus' ear causing him to smirk. He gave Hermione a mischievous look and grinned.

"Remus? What are you thinking?" Hermione asked warningly.

"Oh...nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Hermione squinted at him. She didn't trust them as far has she could hex them, but she was so busy concentrating on Remus, she didn't see James' wand at work behind him. Sirius knew the other girls saw what James was doing, but he urged them to be quiet.

"Hermione's going to kill us if we don't tell her," whispered Lisa.

"No she won't," whispered Lily. "She'll kill James or Remus. It depends on who she gets her hands on first."

WHAM! Hermione had a look of horror and shock on her face. Bits of snow slowly slid down her face onto her clothing. Everyone could see her face getting red, but they couldn't tell if it was from the cold or heat of anger. Her face now along with being red had a glossy sheen. She finally opened her eyes and she was furious. "Remus, you have ten seconds to get a head start and James, I'll let Lily deal with you."

"I don't have to be told twice," said Remus as he ran off. As soon as he started running Hermione tore after him. "Hey you cheated, that wasn't ten seconds!" Remus yelled behind him.

"If you don't play fair then why should I?" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione tried many times to cut him off, but he was just too fast. _Damn werewolf!_ Hermione stopped to catch her breath and then continued her chase. She looked around her and couldn't see him in sight. She looked behind bushed and trees, but could find him. There was one finally place she didn't check, a very large pine tree. She knew he had to be there. She crept lightly toward the tree, but before she could reach to it Remus tackled Hermione into the ground. It probably would've been painful if it wasn't for the snow lessening the impact. They were both out of breath and were calming down. He landed next to her and let out a deep breath.

"Remind me never to ever hit you with a snowball again if I value my life," Remus said out of breath from all the running they had been doing.

"Technically you didn't throw it, but I'll keep that in mind for reference," she chuckled.

Remus took that moment to really look at Hermione. She was so happy. He loved it when she was enjoying her life. It was times like these when her face was so angelic and brightened a room. For a while now he had been wishing that he could be the one to give her all the happiness in the world, but at the moment it wasn't possible. Hermione was stuck in the past and not in a literal sense either. She couldn't remove what Dumbledore had said from her head. She constantly said that she couldn't mess up the timeline more than she already has and it pained him, because she always looked depressed when there isn't anyone around. She was always in the library; he guessed that she was looking for an answer.

"Hermione?" he called as he raised himself from the ground.

"What is it?" she replied looking at the sky.

"Do you really want to go back home, to your own time?"

Hermione was taken of guard by the question. She wasn't expecting it. She looked over to his face and saw his seriousness. She put her hands to the ground to pull herself up. After dusting the snow of her palms she could tell Remus was waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said staring at her knees. "Sometimes I don't want to even think of going back. I don't want to go back to that environment, but then I think of those people I care about, those people that need me, like Ron and Harry. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"But you're unhappy. I can see it."

"How do you know I'm unhappy?" Hermione said in her defense.

"Would you be here if you weren't?" he retorted.

Hermione had to admit that he was right, but she wouldn't let him know to his face. She looked up at him and tried to read his eyes. There was so much concern, so much worry and it was for her well being. She hated doing this to him. Why couldn't things be simple? Like when she was little. Everything was picture perfect. Her eyes became glossy and she had to turn away. Remus slid closer to her and put and arm around her shoulder. He really didn't mean to upset her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I just..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I only have one question for you Hermione."

"What is that?"

"What do you really want? When you figure that out, you can figure out everything else."

"It's not that simple. I want to save my friends, but at the same time I want to pull myself together and be happy, otherwise...I think I might break."

"I can make you happy," he stated as he moved in. He held her chin in his hand as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. He had never been so bold before and he was taking a real chance for this one girl. He felt a shock go through him as their lips touched. He hoped she felt it to. He was about to pull away until Hermione's hand found its way to his neck. Her soft hands sent shivers through his body as she played with his hair. Their kiss deepened as she pulled him to her and he lowered her body into the snow. As he laid on top of her, her leg automatically wrapped around his. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to the pair. One of Remus arms was bent and balanced him on the snow, while his other hand rested on her forehead and played with her hair. He then lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, unaware of how she would react and if he was moving too fast. To his surprised her lips parted and readily accepted him. Their tongues danced in each others mouths as their breathing increased rapidly. It became more and more passionate causing a low growl to erupt deep from Remus' throat. It was Remus who broke the kiss to get some air. They were both breathing heavily. Neither had experience anything like that before. They stared deep into each others eyes knowing that the other wanted more of what they just had. All of the tingling, the shocks, and the butterflies were gladly accepted and wanted. At Hermione's smile Remus frowned. He moved his hand from her forehead to her cheek. He brushed it softly with his thumb and said in a whisper, "I can't do this Hermione, not if I mean nothing to you." He came off of her and just laid in the snow staring at the sky; much like Hermione was doing earlier. Hermione didn't understand. _How dare he make me feel such things and then say that? What does he mean "I mean nothing to you," he means a lot to me. He knows that. He..._

Hermione's thoughts froze. She sat up and looked at him. He avoided her gaze best as he could. _He wants more,_ she realized. She made up her mind in that moment. As much as she loved her friends, Remus just brightened her day when things seem at their darkest and she would no longer let something like time stop her from being happy because she knew that time waited for no one...it wouldn't wait for her to take her slow sweet time and she'd be too late. _Maybe this is what Dumbledore meant._

Hermione tossed her hair to one side and laid down next to his side. "Remus?" There was no reply.

"Remus, this is important. More important than anything you're looking at in the bloody sky," she stated strongly.

Remus turned to her and her chocolate brown eyes just melted him. They were so warm and before he could speak she placed her lips on his. Before the kiss could deepen she removed herself and looked him dead in the eye. "You'll never know how much you mean to me and how much you do for me everyday," she said teary eyed. Remus smiled. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He kissed her so deeply and with so much emotion that when they finally broke apart almost a minute later he left her trembling and it wasn't from the cold. They kissed once more briefly and began to get up. It was a good thing to because Sirius, James, and Lily had begun to look for them.

"When do we tell them?" asked Hermione quietly.

"When we're ready," he replied as he draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Her arm snaked around his waist and a new feeling she had never felt before flooded her entire body. She then realized that this is the happiest she had been in almost two years.

* * *

Just wanted to truly thank all my reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was one of my favorite chapters to write. Luv ya!


	11. Loving and Missing

Chapter 11: Loving and Missing

For the next couple of days, Remus and Hermione continued to keep their relationship to themselves as best as they could. For some reason they felt the need to keep it a secret, if only for a little while, from their closest friends. At night Hermione would lay in her bed with a huge smile on her face. Lily would always ask her why and her answer was that she was happy. Though she hated not being able to tell her friend why, Hermione didn't feel ready; neither did Remus. He could already picture the ridicule and the looks on James and Sirius' faces. Peter however was another story. At the moment they were walking by the shore of the more secluded portion of the Black Lake. It was partially frozen over with ice and with the sun's glare over it; it was a gorgeous site. Remus rubbed his thumb against Hermione's interlinked hand. Her hands were soft and he just couldn't believe he was with her.

But was he really with her?

They shared the same feelings for each other and agreed not to tell their friends, but what are they really. They never really talked about it. He just assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She might not feel that way, but what else could they be? They're good friends, but he doesn't recall kissing James or Sirius the way he kisses her. Better yet he never kissed them in his life. He glanced at Hermione and noticed how different she looked from when she first arrived. She was much more alive now. He smiled knowing that he had something to do with it. Hermione noticed his smile and smirked. _What's he smiling about?_ wondered Hermione.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hermione as she moved to stand in front of him.

Remus grinned at her and smiled. He leant forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm smiling because I'm thinking about you."

A huge grin appeared on her face. She loved when he kissed her forehead. She thought that it was adorable and his comment made her melt.

"Now what are you smiling about?"

"You kissed my forehead. I love it when you do that," she admitted shyly.

"That's not the only place I can kiss you," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers. Hermione automatically gave in to his softness. She loved his kisses. They were soft, gentle, they had no flaw. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Remus smirked in his mind. He pulled away suddenly. Hermione looked at him awkwardly and asked, "What was that for?"

"I can't give you everything you want now can I?" he answered slyly. Hermione pouted.

"Fine be that way," she stated storming off. Remus knew she was joking so he let her go. He followed her back to the path heading up to the castle. They walked in a content silence for a few minutes until Remus spoke.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"I'm being serious," he stated. Stopping in his tracked he looked at her softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, believing something had happened to him or worse he was going to break up with her. Hermione dreaded the thought.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_HUH!_ Hermione thought. "What was that?" _I thought we were already together. I'm confused._

"Will...you...be...my...girl...friend?" he said slowing it down just a little bit.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not stupid Remus I heard you the first time. It's just that," Hermione paused at the risk of sounding stupid with what she was about to say. "I thought we were already together."

"We are." Now Hermione was really confused. "I never formally asked you so I thought now would be a good time."

Hermione smiled. She now officially thought he was the greatest guy alive; much more mannered than Krum and much more adorable. The only thing Hermione could do to respond was jump on him and give him a giant hug. "I'll take that as a yes, right?" Hermione looked him in the face and nodded. She would've kissed him right the, right then and there, but a group of nosey Hufflepuff first years changed her mind. Remus also saw the first years.

"Hey! Get to class before I deduct points."

"For what?" yelled one of the little first year boys.

"For arguing with a prefect," Remus said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"We didn't argue with any prefect," the first year defended.

"You're doing it now."

"Darn prefects! Think they know everything. They suck!" the boy mumbled as he and his friends walked away.

"I heard that," yelled Remus. _Got to love this sensitive hearing at times._

"That was so Malfoy-ish of you," teased Hermione as she held onto him once more.

"I have my deceptive side," he snickered. Hermione took the chance to kiss him lightly. She pulled away and told him that they should head up before they are late to Arithmancy. He agreed and they walked back into the castle, no longer linked together.

* * *

Back in Gryffindor Tower, James and Lily sat by the window talking about their winter vacation. James couldn't help, but stare at Lily as she talked. In his view she was the perfect woman. She was kind, gentle, forgiving, but had a fiery temper that could get you if you let it. She had gorgeous, long, bright red hair and green eyes that had captured his heart from the moment he set eyes on her. Sometimes James thought he didn't deserve her, but then again he could truly see a future with Lily as Mrs. Potter and kids running around the house. He blushed at the thought of having kids with Lily, let alone doing what made kids with Lily. 

"JAMES, snap out of it!" yelled Lily.

"Wh...what happened?" questioned James. He was too lost in his own thoughts to realize Lily had been calling him.

"You weren't listening to me that's what. You never listen. You're always off in your own world," she complained.

James felt bad. She was somewhat right. He always seemed to zone out at the wrong times. "Lil, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something important."

"What's more important than what I have to say?" asked Lily with tears beginning to line her green eyes. "It's another girl isn't it? I was a challenge and now that you have me you're bored. I'll tell you this James Potter, my heart is not a board game. You can't play with it like that and I..."

Lily was cut of by James pressing his lips to her's. He pressed hard at first, but relaxed as she relaxed. He broke the kiss and held her face in his hands. He stared deep into her eyes. "Now you listen to me Lily Evans. I care about you more than you'll ever know. I know sometimes I'm immature and that I can seem like a jerk, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I would never cheat on you and to think that you would even suggest it disgusts me." Lily frowned. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. "I'm not finished yet!" he said forcefully. He had to get this out before he lost his nerve.

"If you really want to know what I was thinking about then I'll tell you. I was thinking about how beautiful you are, how gorgeous you are inside and out. I was thinking about how I don't deserve what you, especially after all the shit that I have put you through. I was and still am thinking about the future that we could have together from the day I ask you to marry me to the day we have kids to the day we die and beyond. That's what I was thinking about. The only other girl that I can think of in that vision is a little girl that looks like you and is calling me daddy," James ended with light tears falling. He didn't bother wiping them away. He had never unloaded so much to Lily. He had never let her know how much she truly meant to him and now she knew. Now she knew.

Lily was in shock. She too had tears flowing, but couldn't regain herself to wipe them of her cheeks. She now felt guilt and happiness at the same time. She felt guilty for accusing him of something that she had no right accusing him off and for thinking that he didn't care. At the same time, she felt happy that he thought of her in that way. She had a hard time admitting to herself that she at times wanted to become Mrs. Potter and now she knew that the feeling was mutual. Lily could think of no better way of to tell him how she felt about him that giving him her most passionate kiss. It probably would've felt weird for James to be kissing a crying girl, but with Lily it felt natural. Everything felt natural with Lily, like how her figure molded with his and how their tongues were dancing at this very moment. James remembered that they were in the common room and was the one to let go. He finally wiped his cheeks from the mixture of his tears and Lily's tears. He had never cried over a girl before her and at that moment he knew why.

"I love you Lily Evans," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too James Potter," she whispered back. The two left the common room to talk and have a little more privacy.

* * *

Remus, Sirius, Peter and Hermione sat in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner when the question finally popped up. 

"Where are James and Lily?" asked Peter.

"That's a good question," said Sirius. "I haven't seen them since our last class and even then they were really quiet."

"Perhaps their having some alone time," interjected Hermione, understanding that couples need time alone.

"Alone time to do what?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"I don't know. It's none of my business!"

"I hope James knows a contraceptive charm," joked Sirius casually.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Remus, Hermione, and Peter. The entire Great Hall turned to face the group.

"What did I do!"

* * *

**December '97**

It was time for all the students going home to go to Hogsmade and hop on the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross station. Most students in the castle really wanted to stay, but their parents had other thoughts in mind. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had decided to stay at Hogwarts. They felt that going to the Burrow would make Hermione's absence more apparent. As the castle emptied and Professors got ready for a break away from the young wizards and witches they taught, Remus was going through an old trunk. He searched and searched and at the bottom, he found a small leather bound book. Some of the pages were empty, but as he flipped through they filled with moving images.

"Harry will love it!"

Remus left his room. He was glancing at the old book in wonder. He hadn't looked at it in year because he didn't have to, but now the circumstances have changed. He touched the pictures with his hands and missed the smiling face of his friends. He missed the old days when things were simple and he had the only girl he had ever been with and the only girl he had ever loved. He hated to part with the old album, but felt that Harry needed it more than he did. He was old and ragged. The terror through out the years had cost him to look many years past his age, but Harry, Harry still had that spark in him. He needed to keep his hope if he was going to save the wizarding world. Remus however felt he was just a minor asset.

He closed the book as he turned the corner causing him to barely see someone about to crash into him. He tried to avoid it, but he bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. He stood up quickly and began to apologize and help the person up, until he saw who it was. Remus sneered at the man on the ground. His better half told him to help the man up despite his feelings. He held out his hand just to have it slapped away.

"I don't need help from you Lupin," the man grumbled.

"Have it your way Severus," he hissed as he walked of to the outside grounds.

"You're missing her aren't you? You're sweet little girlfriend," said Snape.

"What we are is none of your business," Remus growled dangerously.

"'What we are'? You don't think you two could still be together if she gets back do you? Just look at you!"

"When she gets back," he corrected. "You need not worry about us Snape."

"Your twenty years her senior Lupin, do you truly believe she will still have feelings for you? Do you think she will be even remotely attracted to you? You two wouldn't be accepted anyway. That's if she comes back."

Remus grabbed Severus by his robes and pressed him hard up against the walls. Their noses touch tip to tip and Remus' breath was hot against Severus' skin. "She is coming back and you better shut your mouth about things you know nothing about." Remus' hand moved from the robes to a tight grip around his neck. "I want to make sure you know that I don't trust you. You were the last person to see her before she disappeared and I know you have something to do with it."

"You should follow your own advice...and keep shut about...things...you don't...know about," choked Severus. He was losing oxygen fast.

_Don't do it Remus. He's not worth it._ Hermione's voice echoed in his head. He let go, as much as he didn't want to, he let go. He didn't have the heart to do it anyway. He knew he would've let go eventually; probably when he was within an inch of his death. _I am not a violent man. I need to go think._ Remus backed up slowly, watching Severus' every move before he finally turned to walk away.

_Damned werewolf_, thought Severus as he walked to his supply closet.

* * *

**December '77**

On the following day, James and Lily were found and seemed to be a lot happier than usual. Sirius was convinced that Lily had seduced his best friend and that they shagged, but according to what Lily told Hermione, they just had a long talk about their relationship and were happy that they were on the same page. This, of course, didn't stop Sirius from antagonizing James about the matter. As annoying as Sirius was, everything was going great for the gang. Nothing could've ruined this and news from someone's mother made everything even more enjoyable.

"Hermione, before I forget to tell you. My mother said it was alright and we don't have to go to Aunt Mildred. We can have our females' only vacation!" Lily squealed.

Hermione jumped on Lily. "That's great, this is going to be so much fun, we can go shopping, and we can do facials and we can..." Hermione stopped mid sentence and paled. That's when it really hit her. She wasn't going to be home for Christmas. She wasn't going to wake up to Harry and Ron's yelling over the gifts they got. She wouldn't enjoy Molly Weasley's cooking or laugh at Arthur Weasley's fascination with Muggle items or be a victim of Fred and George's pranks. She'd miss it all. Most of all she wouldn't be sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. She'd be sharing a room with Lily Evans, spending a great Christmas with her that Harry was deprived off, while he was probably saddened by her disappearance. All of a sudden Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She felt like a horrible friend. She noticed the whole group staring at her. Hermione gulped and answered Lily. "I'll be there Lily, but if you'll please excuse me."

Hermione sped out of the Great Hall as quickly as her legs could take her. Remus watched Hermione awkwardly as she left the Great Hall. He didn't know why she had such a sudden change in stature. He started to go after her, but James stopped him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No, that's why I'm going to find out," he responded.

"I think you should just leave her alone to think for a while," said Sirius.

"Really?" asked Remus, unsure of what to do.

"Really," Sirius persisted.

* * *

**December '97**

Harry and Ron were sitting on their respective beds with only one thing was on their mind and that was Hermione. They missed her dearly. They missed her yelling at them to do homework, they missed her telling Ron to stop stuffing his face without swallowing, they missed the way she was always right. They just missed her all together and they were spending Christmas without her. Ginny wasn't fairing to well either. Hermione was her closest friend. She told Hermione all of her secrets and knew she would understand. She would ask her for advice and knew she would have the answer. Who was there now?

There was a knock at the boys' dormitory door. They new it was Ginny and just said come in. She walked in slowly and sat down next to Harry on his bed. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. There, she began to cry.

"Ginny it's okay. Please don't cry," he stated as he rubbed her shoulder. Ron was shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes, but knew that Harry was one of her only comforts. Harry shrugged at Ron and continued to comfort her.

"This is pathetic. I know it is, but what if she doesn't come back? What if we have lost her forever?" Ginny cried.

"You don't know that she's gone forever Gin," said Harry.

"You don't know she's coming back," she retorted. Harry knew she was right. He didn't know. He didn't know if she was coming back and he needed her. They all needed her. How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort without Hermione to safe his neck every time he mad a stupid mistake or rash decision? How were they going to go through their entire year without her? Let alone the rest of their life? At the thought of Hermione not being there to grow old with, Harry began to cry. Of course Ron tried to hold it in as best as he could, but he missed her so much. He missed their arguments so much that he tried to argue with himself and pretend to be her, but it just wasn't the same.

"Maybe we should go back to the Burrow," suggested Ron. "I know that it be more apparent that she's gone, but at least we'll have everyone there. It's too depressing here."

"I agree with you," sniffed Ginny. "I rather be home with mum and dad."

Harry held his head up. "Then we've reached a decision.We're going to the Burrow."

* * *

Sry for the delay everyone. I was waiting for it to be accepted on another site before I put it up on this one. Thank you all for sticking with this story and I love you all. 

Thanx again...R.Y. LeBeau


	12. Now You Know

Chapter 12: "Now You Know"

**December '77 **

In a dark and desolate corner a dark figure sat, waiting. His face was calm, but his mind was in turmoil. _How can such a vile creature be causing me so much trouble? The stupid thing hasn't even done anything yet and already I feel as if my goals are out of range. This is absolutely unacceptable to have some mudblood wreck everything I have built; my dark empire. She must go back were she came from or die! _

Knock! Knock!

_Who dares to interrupt my thoughts? _

"P...pardon me my lord, but I have news from Wormtail," stuttered Lucius with a bow. He was nervous. He wasn't sure if the news would please his master or just piss him of more than he already is. Although their plans were going well, there was always that question as to when a road block would be there to stop them. Maybe the Ministry would show up out of no where, not that they were any match for Lord Voldemort, at least in Lucius' mind.

"Speak you pestering fool," snapped Voldemort.

"He has been informed by his friends that the girl will be spending her holidays with a fellow mudblood twit. Apparently she is the girlfriend of Potter."

"This is excellent. We may possibly be able to get rid of the little pest once and for all," Voldemort snickered happily.

"And how is that, my lord?" asked Lucius.

"Get the Nightzbane Lucius and send it too our mousey little friend."

"Yes my lord," said Lucius as he went off to do his master's bidding.

* * *

**December '97 **

After decided to leave Hogwarts and go to the Burrow, the three teens decided to head up to Dumbledore's office and let him know that they wanted to leave. They arrived at the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the stairs leading up to the office. Harry said the password and it moved out of the way. The three stood on the stairs. It rotated upward and came to a full stop in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry knew he was expecting them; for the door was wide open with three seats waiting for them. Harry went in first followed by Ginny with Ron coming in last.

"Ah, I was awaiting your arrival. How may I help you this fine evening?" asked Dumbledore sitting calmly behind his mahogany desk.

"You already know Professor," stated Harry.

"I do?"

"We want to go back to the burrow Professor. Staying here just keeps reminding us that she's gone," said Ron. He lowered his head sadly. He wished he had been able to tell her sorry for all the times he fought her for no reason and for all the times he acted like an ass. Now he didn't know if she was ever coming back.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I had a feeling you three wouldn't want to stay at Hogwarts during this difficult time. I have transportation already set to take the three of you and Professor Lupin back to the burrow to enjoy your vacation."

"You think of everything Professor," said Ginny.

"Well what are you still doing here? Go pack your things. You will be leaving in the morning."

"Thanks Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're welcome and one more thing before you go; she's not as far as you think she is."

The three teens just nodded knowing that only he would know what he meant by that comment. They were just happy that they would be going back to the burrow to spend the holidays with family.

* * *

**December '77 **

The Library, this was Hermione's safe haven from anything in the world because as much as you could yell and scream at books they can never yell and scream back. Book could never tell you that you're a bad friend and books could never tell you they love you. They just laid dormant until someone decided to open them. Hermione sighed. She didn't feel the way she should. She knows she should be happy, but she can't help feeling horrible. _What the hell am I dribbling about? I have a great life. My family may be a bit crazy, but I have the best friends and professors in the world. Then why do I feel like crap! _

Hermione banged her head on the table. She now had a splitting head, but at the moment it really didn't matter.

"I thought I'd find you here," said someone behind Hermione.

Hermione didn't hear the voice properly, but the only person she knows that would follow her is either Remus or Lily and it didn't sound like a girl. "Sorry for running off like that Remus," she stated as she began lifting her head.

"It's not that damned werewolf!" said the person. Hermione knew who it was now.

"What do you want Severus?"

"You've missed a few of our meetings."

"With good reason, we don't do anything. We sit there and talk and after we talk we study and after we study we go back to our dorms. I just don't see a point anymore. I don't think I'll ever get home," complained Hermione.

"Because I don't believe you want to go, we will discontinue our little meetings and you can continue having fun with your friends," he snapped.

"Severus, it's not that you're not my friend; it's just that when it comes to what we first set up these meeting to do isn't working. On top off it, it seems that you've been put out of the loop. For all you know there could be a plot on my life and you know nothing about it. It's just not worth the frustration." Hermione finished her statement in a soft voice. She just didn't have the energy to argue with anyone. She stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and had a smile on her face.

"You will always be a friend to me. We share something that no one else can understand and I thank you for being there, but..."

"Hermione, just stop!" growled Severus. His head hung low as it resting in his hand. "Perhaps it's best that we no longer meet. I can't stand being faced with something everyday, that I can never have."

Hermione froze. The expression on her face was one of confusion and worry. She removed her hand and placed it at her side. "I don't understand."

"Can't you tell I have feelings for you? Are you that trapped in your books and your logic to realize that? Are you too wrapped up in the arms of that werewolf to notice?" Severus spat.

Hermione didn't know what to think. It was bad enough that she was in a relationship with her future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but to know that her future Potions professor likes was just pushing it. She looked at him for a good while just trying to figure out what to say with out hurting his feelings, but everything she thought of sounded wrong.

"Severus you're a good person and all, but I just don't like you in the way."

"Why can't you give it a chance?"

"Because...I can't."

"Because you can't?" Severus pursued

"Yes."

"Why?" he questioned her further.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I'M WITH REMUS!" she yelled. "Now you know. Are you happy now?"

"I thought that was the reason,"

"You'll never live up to him," Hermione whispered as she turned and walked away from Severus. She didn't want to see her or talk to him for a long time.

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts feeling cold and confused. I need to do something, she thought to herself as she watched some first years run by trying not to miss curfew. She frowned. She couldn't let all these people die or get hurt, not as long as she could prevent it.

Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears. She stopped and leaned against the wall and just let everything she had been feeling as of late pour out. Every emotion she was feeling, every thought in her mind were emptied through her tears.

"Hermione?" she heard someone say softly. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice she loved to hear whether she was up or down.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this," Remus said softly, trying to console the first girl he has ever felt this strongly for. He slipped an arm around her should and pulled her into his chest. The stood like that for a few minutes until Hermione asked a question which made Remus' heart stop.

"Why am I still here Remus?" she asked still coughing on her tears.

"What do you mean? I thought you were happy?"

"I am, it's just that...I meant why am I still here doing nothing. People are dying and I'm not doing anything about it."

Remus sighed. Not this again, he thought. He was ready to help her do anything she asks, but not when it depressed her so much. "It's not you're job to save the whole world 'Mione."

"What if it is?"

"Why do have to make things so complicated?" he grumbled.

Hermione pulled away and wiped her face. "Why do have to act like things are so simple? They're not that simple Remus. There are people's lives that are at stake and..."

"People that haven't done a thing for you!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm sorry. Look, I am all for you Hermione and I'm not saying you should stop trying. I'm just saying that you need to take a rest and think through it all before you do something drastic," he paused and moved closer to her. "I'm not going to lose you now that I have you."

She has to smirk at that. She closed the gap between and kissed him lightly. "You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here."

"I hope so."

* * *

I'm not to happy with this chapter. I haven't been able to concentrate on writing at all for probably the last 3 months. Sorry you guys, lets just say senior year is kicking my But anyways, this chapter has a lot of meaning, but at the same time is here to hold you over until chapter 13. Hope you're not too disappointed and I'm going to try to finish chapter 13 this Thanksgiving weekend so that it's ready for you guys. 

THANX FOR YOU'RE CONTINUING SUPPORT

_R.Y. LeBeau_

After decided to leave Hogwarts and go to the Burrow, the three teens decided to head up to Dumbledore's office and let him know that they wanted to leave. They arrived at the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the stairs leading up to the office. Harry said the password and it moved out of the way. The three stood on the stairs. It rotated upward and came to a full stop in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry knew he was expecting them; for the door was wide open with three seats waiting for them. Harry went in first followed by Ginny with Ron coming in last. "Ah, I was awaiting your arrival. How may I help you this fine evening?" asked Dumbledore sitting calmly behind his mahogany desk."You already know Professor," stated Harry."I do?""We want to go back to the burrow Professor. Staying here just keeps reminding us that she's gone," said Ron. He lowered his head sadly. He wished he had been able to tell her sorry for all the times he fought her for no reason and for all the times he acted like an ass. Now he didn't know if she was ever coming back."Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I had a feeling you three wouldn't want to stay at Hogwarts during this difficult time. I have transportation already set to take the three of you and Professor Lupin back to the burrow to enjoy your vacation.""You think of everything Professor," said Ginny."Well what are you still doing here? Go pack your things. You will be leaving in the morning.""Thanks Professor!" Harry exclaimed."You're welcome and one more thing before you go; she's not as far as you think she is."The three teens just nodded knowing that only he would know what he meant by that comment. They were just happy that they would be going back to the burrow to spend the holidays with family. The Library, this was Hermione's safe haven from anything in the world because as much as you could yell and scream at books they can never yell and scream back. Book could never tell you that you're a bad friend and books could never tell you they love you. They just laid dormant until someone decided to open them. Hermione sighed. She didn't feel the way she should. She knows she should be happy, but she can't help feeling horrible. I'm not to happy with this chapter. I haven't been able to concentrate on writing at all for probably the last 3 months. Sorry you guys, lets just say senior year is kicking my But anyways, this chapter has a lot of meaning, but at the same time is here to hold you over until chapter 13. Hope you're not too disappointed and I'm going to try to finish chapter 13 this Thanksgiving weekend so that it's ready for you guys. THANX FOR YOU'RE CONTINUING SUPPORT 


	13. Going Home

Chapter 13: Going Home

Everything was snow covered. All the trees, the hills, and the damns in the rivers they passed were all snow covered. There was a new release for the gang as they traveled through the country on the Hogwarts Express. They were heading home, or for some, heading to a friends home. Regardless, they were going somewhere safe.

Hermione looked out the window quietly as Peter played James in a game of wizards' chess, sadly, James was losing. Who would've thought Peter to be a thinker? Sirius was counting the amount of pranks and jokes he had left from his last visit to Zonko's and Remus was holding Hermione in his arms. Sirius would occasionally look at them and stick his finger in his mouth to mimic a gagging action; he believed that they were so cute it was disgusting. They of course could care less. They told Sirius that he would act the same way when he found a girl he liked.

"Not likely," said Sirius.

At that moment Lily entered the compartment holding small bags of sweets. James was the first to swarm her and tried to take all the bags, but Lily slapped him away.

"They're for everybody you giant git," said Lily seriously, although she could help but smile at his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, that's my look. I taught you that look, but you weren't supposed to use it!" yelled Sirius.

"Quiet down Sirius. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

Everyone began clapping and thanked Lily has she passed the bags to their proper owner. Each bag was filled with the owner's own personal favorite sweets. The car was now completely filled with the smell of pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes, and more. The gang was going to have a wonderful ride back home.

The train became very active as it came to a halt. Everyone gathered there things and saying goodbye to their friends. The marauders and company however were telling each other that they would see each other later, since they planned on meeting at James' house with all their families on Christmas Day. As they exited the train, above all the people, they could see James' parents waiting for them. The entire group walked over and James introduced Hermione to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger, she'll be staying with Lily for the holidays."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Hermione politely.

"Likewise Hermione. Well James, you always do find the nice girls. Where's Lily?" asked Mr. Potter.

"She's over there with her parents. I'll go get them." With that James ran off.

"Sirius! I see you'll be spending another year with us."

"As always, except this year I'm going to pay you back for that prank you pulled last year," replied Sirius.

"Oh, I was hoping you forgot about that," said James' father as he scratched his head.

It was awkward for Hermione to be staring at Harry's grandfather and seeing the resemblance in looks and personality between the three generations. They all had the messy black hair, although James' father had streaks of gray, and a sense of humor to drive anyone nuts.

"Now I see where he gets it from," thought Hermione, but she didn't realize she had said her statement out loud.

"You got that right," said Mrs. Potter.

"O...Oh...Mrs. Potter!" stuttered Hermione. "I didn't realize..."

"It's okay, and call me Gabrielle," she said with a smile.

"Sorry Gabrielle."

"There's nothing to be sorry. You can see where James gets his playful side from."

"It really is a pleasure to meet the both of you. You are a gorgeous woman."

"Thank you, but there is no need to compliment an old lady."

"You're not old."

"I know, but I like to hear it all the time."

They laughed. It seemed as if Gabrielle had a joker in her too.

"On a serious note, I should be complimenting you Hermione. You truly are a beautiful girl. The man that steals your heart is going to be a happy one."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She never really thought of herself as beautiful. She knew she was pretty, but never took it farther than that.

"I know that blush," chuckled Gabrielle. "It was the same one I gave every time someone mentioned James' father before we got married and even now. Who is it? Don't tell me that Sirius finally decided to settle for one girl?"

"I'm not sure that is possible," laughed Hermione. "Actually it's someone else you know," she replied looking over to Remus who was talking with his mother.

"Oh, it's Remus. A fine choice. I can tell that you really care about him."

"I do," Hermione stated strongly. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him now.

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told Lily. When you care about someone, no matter what the cause or reason, don't let them get away from you, or you'll regret it. I know from personal experience. I almost let a wonderful man slip through my fingers and thank goodness I was able to hold on to him."

"You two are perfect for each other. I can see you two in James and Lily. They're good for each other."

"You think? Hmm...I also said that Lily would make the perfect mother and daughter-in-law"

They both chuckled. At that moment Remus came up to the duo. He placed an arm around Hermione and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

"I'm fine Remus and I see that you are doing just fine." Remus blushed just as Hermione did minutes before.

All the friends and families said their hellos and good byes, while couples left lingering kisses until the next time they would meet.

"I'll see you soon okay," said Remus.

"Okay," replied Hermione.

The group disbanded and the Christmas holiday began

At Peter's

It was a long way, but Peter Pettigrew finally made it home. His home was a bit shabby, but it did the job. He could smell the home cooked meal from the door, but he could also here the screaming. His parents were arguing again. It was nothing new. He opened the door slightly as to not make noise and slowly began to creep up the steps. He made it half way when he heard his mother's voice.

"Peter darling, you're home! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would've picked you up," said his mother.

"It's alright mum. I got a ride in," he lied.

"Oh alright. Well, dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes. Go get cleaned up."

"Okay Mum." Peter continued up the stairs to his room. He was happy to be back in the comfort of his own room. It just seemed like everything was going wrong. All that he had been working for was falling to pieces in his hand. The dark lord had promised him wealth and fame for him and his family. It would be a while before he saw the results of his labor. Though due to one girl even that is deteriorating. The dark lord had not been pleased with is work as of late and threatened his life. He would not allow his dream to fail. He would not let anyone get in his way.

"PETER! DINNER IS READY!"

"ALRIGHT MUM, I'M ON MY WAY"

Peter headed down the stairs and into the kitchen and was greeted by a wonderfully prepared home cooked meal. If there was anything that Peter loved more than anything, it was his parents. Even through their differences, they manage to get through it to support the family.

At Lily's

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, this is going to be a vacation I'll never forget."

"Yeah. Um...Herm, I know that you would probably be with your family right now, but trust me, you're like family here."

"Aw! Thanks Lily! I feel so special," said Hermione while pretending to cry.

"Okay so, now what do we do?" asked Lily.

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. As if reading each other's minds they both screamed, "MAKEOVERS!"

Hermione was happy. She had no idea of the troubles in the distant future.

b December '97 /b

His hands were red, red all over. As one of the many colors of Christmas, it should stand for anything but pain, however in this house it stood for pain, anger, revenge, control, blood, and death. He had no regrets over what he just did as she laid in a pool of her own blood. Gashes covered her limp and near lifeless body. He knelt down by her head.

"This didn't have to happen. You could've avoided this. All you had to do was listen. All you had to do was obey. You couldn't even do that. After all these years of wanting you, I finally have you and you just had to screw it up."

He lifted his hand and knocked her in the back of her head. Blood escaped her mouth as she coughed. She grimaced at the pain, but remained silent. He then began to stroke her head.

"I will always love you Gracie."

"Liar," she spat out.

"Oh really? I'm a liar?" he replied.

She could not reply. "Do you regret meeting me Gracie?"

Her breathing was harsh and labored, so with her last breath she said, "My only...regret William...is letting you...ever...touch...my daughter!"

With that Gracie-Anne Granger passed away. She no longer had to life a life of heart ache, pain, and terror.

"Gracie? Gracie? Gracie!" William yelled in panic. He looked at his hands one last time before picking up his cell phone and calling emergency services.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My wife isn't moving, isn't breathing, isn't anything."

"Did you find her this way?

"No," he answered plainly.

"Emergency services are being sent to your location. How did you find you wife?"

"I didn't mean for her to die."

THANK YOU guys for sticking with my inconsistency. This chapter was actually posted on another site months ago, but you know how computers can be.

Love You All


End file.
